Baby We Can Drive My Car
by Deka deki
Summary: Ada satu nama spesifik yang akan selalu terasa seperti asam lambung dan cita rasa penyesalan di lidah Wonwoo. Tapi dari Nevada hingga Kalifornia, dia entah bagaimana selalu tersesat dan jatuh cinta bersama Kim Mingyu. [SVT Fic. Meanie. Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu x Wonwoo. Yaoi]


**Baby We Can Drive My Car**

* * *

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Highschool to College!au_

 _Setting: Winnemuca, Nevada and Burbank, California_

 _plot is mine_

 _._

* * *

 _I made playlist for this fic._

 _I wish you would by Taylor Swift, Drive by Halsey, Sleep on the floor by The Lumineers, All too well by Taylor Swift_

 _PS: **Sebelum baca please perhatikan.** Aku sudah pos cerita ini buat pair JaeDo di fandom NCT. Setting cerita di Amerika jadi budayanya gak kayak di Korea. Mereka SMA empat tahun, nanti jangan heran sama timelinenya. Alurnya maju mundur, perhatikan baik-baik tanggal cerita. Cerita ini dibuat sambil baca google, aku beum pernah ke Nevada maupun California XD And honestly this is utter trash, jangan terlalu berharap lol. Happy reading :)_

* * *

Ada satu nama spesifik yang akan selalu sarat dengan cita rasa penyesalan dan asam lambung di lidah Wonwoo. Kalau dia meminta orang lain untuk mendeskripsikannya, Minkyung misalnya, gadis itu akan membuat satu _file_ presentasi penuh _slide_ berisi hal-hal manis yang dianggapnya serupa dengan Kim Mingyu.

Dengan mata yang menatap jauh entah sampai lapisan ke berapa atmosfer, Minkyung menyebut Mingyu—letakkan tanda kutip dan putaran mata jengah di sini—seperti sofa empuk di rumah ibu yang memeluk tubuh—seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter—nya pada hari-hari berat masa sekolah dulu. Selalu menjadi sudut terbaik untuk menghilangkan penat.

Wonwoo tidak akan menyalahkan Minkyung untuk opininya itu. Biar bagaimana pun Mingyu sudah menjadi segala sesuatu yang baik selama empat bulan terakhir gadis itu mengenalnya. Selama empat bulan terakhir Wonwoo melihatnya kembali secara reguler di kampus. Di apartemen Seungcheol yang mereka jadikan _basecamp_ —tidak resmi. Di pesta-pesta akhir minggu yang akan digelar Jeonghan di _flat_ nya secara rutin. Di sudut kafetaria tertawa bersama teman-teman yang seharusnya adalah _squad_ Wonwoo dan 'Mingyu-free'. Di starbuck dekat kampus nongkrong santai dengan teman-teman satu geng '97 nya.

Mingyu punya jenis senyum mempesona dengan dua taring mencolok yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing lucu yang ingin diadopsi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Siapa saja, kecuali Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kalau Minkyung mengawali kalimatnya seperti ini, ada 99,99% kemungkinan lawan bicaranya tidak akan menyukai hal yang tidak dia mengerti itu. Yang untuk kasus ini, orang itu adalah Wonwoo. Minkyung melihat ke arahnya dengan kepala ditelengkan dan tampang bingung. "Kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat tidak bahagia kalau berdekatan dengan Kim Mingyu, atau ketika namanya disebut?"

"Aku tidak begitu," sangkal Wonwoo.

"Ya, kau begitu, kau selalu terlihat seperti dia sudah membuatmu tersinggung secara personal. Apa ada alasan tertentu?"

Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya malas, seolah memberitahu Minkyung untuk melupakan masalah itu. "Aku bahkan tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Bagaimana mau tersinggung? Jangan terlalu memusingkan kepalamu dengan itu."

"Masuk akal."

Minkyung tersenyum dan kembali mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Menuruti Wonwoo untuk melupakan masalah itu. Sementara Wonwoo meraih gelas _iced americano_ nya dan menyesap seluruh rasa pahit yang bisa dia dapat. Tapi rasa pahit itu tidak bisa mengimbangi percampuran segala rasa tidak nyaman di lidahnya.

Wonwoo mungkin merasa bersalah karena tidak sepenuhnya jujur tapi Minkyung tidak perlu tahu itu.

Dan kalau Mingyu sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar junior yang entah bagaimana merangkak cukup tinggi untuk masuk dalam lingkaran pertemanan para senior, Minkyung juga tidak perlu tahu itu.

.

.

 **28 Agustus 2012**

 _Ketika Wonwoo pertama kali mencoba nama Mingyu di lidahnya, itu terasa seperti asam lambung, tanpa penyesalan. Seperti asam lambung yang sesungguhnya, ketika kau muntah, seluruh isi perutmu keluar melalui kerongkongan dan mengotori seluruh lantai kamar mandi entah siapa. Bukan hanya sekedar kiasan supaya dia terdengar cukup puitis lantas menjadi konten material untuk dimasukkan ke blog-blog_ quotes aesthetic _di tumblr._

 _Itu adalah pada tahun keduanya di Albert M Lowry Highschool. Wonwoo mendatangi pesta dan meminum alkohol pertamanya pada usia tidak legal. Sebagai pengkonsumsi alkohol amatir di bawah umur, Wonwoo tidak berbeda dengan remaja lainnya. Selalu terlalu berani, naif, dan percaya diri. Itu adalah pesta yang diadakan oleh anak-anak keren dari sekolah. Semua orang menjadi liar, tidak ada yang peduli dengan aturan, mereka juga tidak peduli dengan usiamu. Seseorang memberinya alkohol dan Wonwoo minum gelas pertamanya, minuman itu terasa pahit di ujung lidahnya tapi berubah manis ketika mencapai pangkal._ Jadi begini rasanya alkohol.

 _Setelah tegukan pertama itu, dia berjalan tanpa betul-betul tahu apa dan siapa yang dicarinya. Berhenti di dapur, di atas meja ada lebih banyak lagi alkohol. Dia mengambil satu mangkuk kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh isinya ke kerongkongan. Ada sedikit rasa panas ketika dia membiarkan cairan itu masuk ke dalam sistemnya. Dan itu secara aneh terasa sangat menyenangkan._ Aku bisa mengatasi ini _, pikir Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian dia mengambil minuman lagi dari atas meja, tapi kali ini bukan hanya dari deretan mangkuk-mangkuk kertas yang sudah terisi, melainkan satu botol penuh Guinness yang belum dibuka._

 _Menyeret tubuhnya ke sebelah kulkas, dia membuka tutup botol dengan gigi lalu mengistirahatkan pantatnya di samping seorang anak yang sudah terlalu mabuk sejak Wonwoo melangkah ke dapur itu. Sebagaimana orang itu tidak menghiraukan invasi Wonwoo dan terus merokok, Wonwoo juga berusaha untuk hanya mengurus urusannya sendiri tanpa menimbulkan masalah. Dengan punggung yang disandarkan ke dinding, Wonwoo mulai menyesap alkohol dengan gaya yang diharapkannya cukup keren untuk menyerupai anak-anak kuliahan di film Young Adult tentang kehidupan kuliah._

 _Wonwoo tidak benar-benar ingat berapa banyak kuantitas dari satu botol itu yang pindah ke dalam lambungnya sebelum ruangan mulai terasa berputar dan makan malamnya mulai memaksa keluar dari atas. Dia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana pantat menyedihkannya bisa sampai di kamar mandi sehingga dia bisa muntah di sana, bukannya di dapur yang sesak dengan orang-orang dan dia bisa menyimpan rasa malunya untuk diri sendiri._

 _Pada momen itulah dia bertemu untuk pertama kali dengan Kim Mingyu. Ada kemungkinan dia yang membawa Wonwoo ke kamar mandi untuk muntah, Wonwoo tidak pernah ingat untuk mengklarifikasi ini. Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sangat baik (Wonwoo tidak bisa menemukan kosa kata lain untuk menggambarkannya). Sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang indah itu. Dia terus menepuk punggung Wonwoo sampai lambungnya berhenti bergerak agresif. Dia menemaninya di kamar mandi, menyiram sisa-sisa muntahan Wonwoo di lantai, lalu menariknya lagi keluar dari sana. Dia kemudian mengambil segelas air yang bukan alkohol untuk diberikan kepada Wonwoo._

 _Setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya, Wonwoo meletakkan gelas itu acak di atas meja, memandang Mingyu yang punya dua kepala dan berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya untuk membuatnya jadi satu. Ketika dirasanya itu tidak akan bisa terjadi, dia akhirnya berhenti karena berkedip cepat membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Dia berusaha keras untuk terdengar tidak terlalu mabuk ketika membuka mulut. "Terima kasih em..."_

" _Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."_

" _Aku tidak tahu sebuah Mingyu tapi terima kasih." Mulut yang dikendalikan oleh otak mabuknya membalas._

 _._

 _._

 _ **29 Agustus 2012**_

 _Ini adalah salah satu ingatan paling awal Wonwoo—tanpa pengaruh alkohol—tentang Mingyu. Dia bangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang terasa sakit seperti tempurung kepalanya akan pecah dan otaknya akan berhamburan lalu menempel di dinding. Rasa pusing saat mabuk malam sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada bandingnya dengan_ hangover _yang mengikuti di pagi hari. Rasanya seperti seribu ton beban diletakkan di atas kepalamu ditambah seribu lagi diletakkan di atas leher._

 _Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah dinding abu-abu yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan dinding kamarnya. Kalau dia memasang poster Sasuke seukuran televisi di bagian mana saja pada kamarnya, mungkin dia akan bermimpi buruk setiap malam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Mingyu ketika memasang poster itu atau kenapa dia tidak melepaskannya sampai setelah dia SMA._

 _Dia bangun di kamar orang asing, di atas kasur orang asing—sangat jelas—dengan seorang laki-laki asing (dan telanjang dada) yang tidak dia kenal di sebelahnya. Wonwoo ingat samar-samar dengan kejadian malam sebelumnya, tetapi pasti ada banyak_ spot-spot _kosong di memorinya karena dia sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa bangun di kamar ini, bersama orang ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa kamar tempat dia berada sekarang masih ada di rumah pesta kemarin malam atau milik orang asing di sebelahnya._

 _Selagi Wonwoo larut dalam lamunan seperti itu, tubuh di sebelahnya perlahan bergerak dan beberapa detik kemudian dengan suara serak dia bertanya, "Jam berapa sekarang?"_

 _Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menjawab, malah sibuk memandang rambut kusut serta kulit tan dan torso yang terbuka. Wonwoo belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, baik dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan dan pagi itu dia pikir 'Holy shit, apa aku 'tidur' dengan orang ini semalam?' tanpa indikasi penyesalan sedikit pun karena_ yeah _dia tidak akan mungkin menyesal sudah melakukannya dengan seseorang setampan ini._

" _Kita tidak tidur bersama semalam," kata Mingyu. "Maksudku, ya kita tidur bersama di atas satu kasur tapi aku tidak menyentuhmu seperti itu sama sekali. Kita tidak berhubungan seks kalau itu yang kau takutkan."_

 _Bagaimana bisa Mingyu berpikir tentang seks di saat Wonwoo berpikir tentang seks?_

" _Oh" adalah satu-satunya respon yang diberikan Wonwoo. Karena memangnya bagamana lagi cara dia seharusnya merespon pernyataan itu? "Kenapa aku di sini? Apa ini kamarmu?"_

" _Oh, kau sangat mabuk semalam, minum terlalu banyak dari yang bisa kau atasi huh?" balas Mingyu seraya tertawa ringan. "Karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dan aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu, jadi kukira kau kubawa ke rumahku saja. Aku bersumpah sama sekali tidak melakukan hal buruk sewaktu kau mabuk."_

 _Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sedikit skeptis. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali, Wonwoo sudah cukup paham ketika dia pertama mengucapkannya, terima kasih. "Kenapa tidak meninggalkanku di sana saja?"_

" _Dan membiarkanmu di tengah kekacauan itu? Aku masih cukup punya nurani, sama-sama."_

 _Sekali lagi Wonwoo memasang ekspresi bingung. Mereka orang asing, Wonwoo tidak akan menyalahkannya kalau orang ini meninggalkan dia dalam kekacauan itu semalam. Jangankan menyalahkan, dia bahkan mungkin tidak akan ingat dengan orang ini sama sekali. Tapi berhubung sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan argumennya. Sebagai gantinya, dia hanya berkata, "Terima kasih em..."_

" _Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."_

 _Ada sedikit de javu begitu Mingyu menyebut namanya, namun Wonwoo dengan cepat mengesampingkan perasaan itu. Mungkin ingatan dari kemarin malam ketika Mingyu membantu mengurus dirinya yang mabuk. "Terima kasih, Mingyu."_

 _Nama Mingyu terasa seperti alkohol basi di nafasnya dan sakit kepala pasca mabuk pada kesempatan kedua._

.

.

Wonwoo suka meyakinkan dirinya juga orang-orang di sekitarnya kalau hal-hal sentimental seperti cinta itu konyol, dia tidak butuh mereka untuk bertahan hidup.

"Jangan yakinkan dirimu sendiri," Jeonghan akan membalas sembari melempar tawa ke arah Wonwoo. Jeonghan selalu tertawa dengan cara yang sama apa pun tujuan tawa itu (jika tawanya merepresentasikan ejekan, gurauan, ketulusan, terhibur, tetap hanya ada satu cara tertawa). Matanya akan sedikit disipitkan, mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa mengurangi unsur estetik di wajahnya. Tawa yang sama itu selalu efektif membantu Jeonghan mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Jika Wonwoo mengatakan 'tawamu hanya bekerja dengan Seungcheol, itu tidak mempengaruhiku' maka ujung mata kirinya akan sedikit berkedut menandakan perkataan itu tidak datang dari hatinya.

"Hanya orang menyedihkan tanpa ambisi besar dalam hidup yang akan bergantung pada cinta seperti kau dan Seungcheol."

Jeonghan mencebik sinis. "Kalau begitu kau memanggil semua orang di muka bumi menyedihkan selain dirimu sendiri."

"Ingat Romeo dan Juliet? Mereka berdua jatuh cinta dan bunuh diri. Kalau itu tidak menyedihkan, aku tidak tahu apa lagi."

"Romeo dan Juliet masih empat belas dan lima belas tahun waktu mereka memutuskan bunuh diri, anak-anak terkadang bersikap bodoh."

"Mereka bersikap bodoh bukan karena mereka anak-anak, _hyung_. Karena cinta. Apa kau bahkan membaca bukunya?"

"Kau hanya bersikap seperti ini karena kau kesepian. Tolong pergi kencan buta dan jatuh cinta supaya kau bisa menjadi lebih baik."

Huh seolah-olah jika tidak ada cinta, Wonwoo tidak memenuhi kualifikasi dalam aspek kebaikan. "Tidak, cinta itu bodoh."

Jeonghan mengeluarkan nafas terpanjang yang pernah dilakukannya mungkin dalam dua puluh dua tahun sejarah hidupnya. Menyerah terdengar lebih baik jika berdebat dengan Wonwoo. "Kau hanya ingin mengataiku dan Seungcheol bodoh kan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba mengatakan kalau aku tidak butuh cinta atau siapa pun untuk memvalidasi kebahagiaanku," balas Wonwoo. Dia diam sejenak, nampak berpikir sebelum berkata lagi. "Tapi yeah, aku juga menganggap kalian bodoh."

"Kau pikir kau sangat cerdas huh? Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari kau jatuh cinta dan menjadi bodoh."

Wonwoo membalas dengan mengedikkan bahu dan pembicaraan itu mereka tutup sampai di sana.

Tapi Wonwoo, sesungguhnya dia juga sudah pernah menjadi bodoh.

.

.

Kim Mingyu.

Terkadang Seungcheol menyebutnya Ming _ew_ —sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ketidakhigienisannya atau semacamnya. Tapi mayoritas dari mereka lebih sering memanggilnya Mingyu saja.

Seungcheol mengadopsi anak itu masuk ke dalam grup mereka seminggu setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

"Oh, teman-teman, ini Mingyu, kami sama-sama bekerja di Pledis musim panas kemarin."

 _Dia keren dan menyenangkan_. Ketika ditanya, hanya itu penjelasan Seungcheol untuk alasan kenapa dia merekrut Mingyu ke dalam tim. Wonwoo tidak akan menyalahkan Seungcheol untuk itu karena _hell yeah_ Kim Mingyu orangnya keren dan kata keren itu tidak hanya diasosiasikan dengan fisiknya. Sifatnya menyenangkan, dia ceria, ramah, tidak mudah tersinggung, walaupun sedikit ceroboh dan kurang dalam aspek higienis, kerajinan dan kekreatifannya menutupi semua kekurangan itu. Dia seperti seekor anak anjing yang lucu dan ramyun masakannya adalah yang terbaik, semua orang menyukainya.

Wonwoo hanya sedikit menyayangkan kenapa Seungcheol harus bekerja di Pledis musim panas lalu dan bertemu Mingyu. Seungcheol tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan usia atau senioritas dalam berteman. Kalau kau membuatnya nyaman, kau boleh bergabung dengan dia dan gengnya (kalau mereka juga menyukaimu). Sayangnya untuk Wonwoo, semua temannya sudah dimenangkan hatinya oleh Mingyu hanya dalam satu malam bahkan Jihoon yang butuh waktu lebih dari satu bulan untuk Wonwoo.

Hanya Wonwoo—seperti yang dikatakan oleh Minkyung—satu-satunya yang tidak dan ada kemungkinan tidak akan pernah bisa akrab dengan Mingyu. Mereka tidak benar-benar berbicara atau bersosialisasi dengan satu sama lain. Hanya anggukan-anggukan singkat di sana sini setiap mata mereka bertemu tidak sengaja.

"Tidak ada alasan personal, kami hanya canggung. Sifat kami terlalu berbeda."

Tidak akan ada yang terlalu mempermasalahkan lebih jauh jika Wonwoo mengatakan ini. Karena Wonwoo benar, sifat mereka bertolak belakang, cara mereka bersenang-senang sedikit berbeda. Sementara Wonwoo _introvert_ yang lebih memilih buku dibanding berinteraksi dengan manusia asli, Mingyu suka kontak fisik serta membuat teman baru. Wonwoo seolah membuat garis batas di antara mereka berdua dan Mingyu tidak pernah terlalu pusing untuk melanggarnya. Setidaknya mereka tidak saling membenci, itu pikir teman-temannya.

Tapi oh ya Tuhan betapa Wonwoo merasa seperti pendosa yang mengulangi satu tipuan yang sama berulang kali terhadap teman-temannya setiap Mingyu dibicarakan. Karena tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari kejanggalan itu. _Selalu ada alasan di balik tindakan_. Mereka tidak tahu kalau dulu si tinggi ceroboh tapi menyenangkan itu pernah menjadi Mingyu _nya,_ 'tinggi ceroboh' miliknya _._

Seungcheol tahu bagaimana suara tawa Mingyu, Jeonghan mengenal taring dan giginya yang timpang, Joshua bisa membedakan rambutnya dengan seluruh kepala yang ada di tengah keramaian. Tapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana suara nafas Mingyu ketika mencium Wonwoo, teredam di sela giginya dan dia menelan suara itu sehingga menjadi satu dengan miliknya, cekikikannya terasa menggelitik di leher Wonwoo sampai mereka tertawa bersama di atas lantai, lupa dengan seluruh dunia.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menghitung jumlah kerutan di sekitar pipi Mingyu setiap tertawa kalau mereka tidak pernah cukup dekat untuk menelusurinya dengan jari mereka? Hanya Wonwoo yang tahu betapa menyenangkannya ketika tidak hanya satu tapi kesepuluh jarinya tenggelam di rambut Mingyu, memberantakinya, ketika Mingyu meletakkan Wonwoo di atas pangkuannya dan dia bisa mencium aroma sampo Mingyu karena mereka begitu dekat.

Emosi dan nostalgia seperti inilah yang harus selalu dihadapi Wonwoo berkenaan dengan Kim Mingyu.

.

.

 **24 Desember 2012**

 _Malam natal di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas, Wonwoo putus dengan pacarnya._

 _Dia mengenal Junhui di kelas Kimia. Hubungan mereka dimulai sebagai 'partner lab' yang akrab. Mereka punya banyak kemiripan dan hobi yang sama. Duduk selama dua jam bersama Junhui di kelas kimia tidak pernah terasa membosankan karena Wonwoo bisa bicara tentang apa saja dengannya. Junhui pendengar yang baik._

 _Kimia adalah satu-satunya kelas yang mereka ambil bersama tetapi itu tidak menjadi penghalang mereka bertemu dan makan siang berdua nyaris setiap hari. Mereka bertukar nomor ponsel, saling mengikuti di seluruh sosial media. Setiap hari berkirim pesan di aplikasi_ messenger, _di saat yang sama bercakap-cakap melalui_ mention twitter _._

 _Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk pertemanan berubah menjadi hal lainnya. Mereka mulai berkencan akhir oktober, setelah Junhui mencium Wonwoo pertama kali di pesta_ halloween _. Oh Tuhan ciuman pertama itu. Itu adalah salah satu momen paling luar biasa yang nyaris terasa tidak nyata. Junhui pencium yang handal dan Wonwoo mungkin saja ya, mungkin juga tidak menyimpan perasaan kepada pemuda Cina itu sejak minggu pertama. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh, mereka menjadi pasangan sejak itu._

 _Junhui bukan cinta pertamanya, jelas bukan pula yang terakhir. Hanya dua bulan setelah berpacaran, hubungan mereka sudah selesai. Kata orang cinta yang datang dengan cepat dan instan perginya akan mempunyai pola yang mirip juga. Cepat dan instan. Begitulah yang terjadi antara hubungan dua bulan yang dia bangun dengan Junhui._

 _Kalau disinggung beberapa bulan kemudian, Wonwoo akan berpikir bahwa dia bersikap berlebihan dalam menghadapi kejatuhan mereka. Berteriak dan menangis hanya karena Junhui meninggalkannya untuk seorang Irina Scherban—Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut namanya—gadis cantik angkatan mereka asal Rusia. Jujur jika itu adalah Wonwoo sendiri, dia pasti akan memilih rambut pirang emas serta mata biru yang sangat jernih milik gadis itu. Tapi pada saat kejadian itu, Wonwoo dibuat sangat sedih oleh Junhui._

 _Sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Junhui atau bagaimana pemuda itu mengkhianatinya untuk berpaling pada Irina yang ngomong-ngomong mencampakkannya dua minggu kemudian, bukan sesuatu yang meninggalkan kesan sangat mendalam atau omong kosong lainnya. Hubungan mereka hebat selagi masih berjalan, Junhui pacar yang baik (minus ketidaksetiaannya), tapi yah cukup sekedar itu saja. Wonwoo sedikit sedih setelah mereka putus, namun bukan perasaan yang tertinggal atau gagal_ move on _dari mantan kekasihnya yang membuat Wonwoo tidak akan pernah melupakan hubungan singkat mereka atau tepatnya bagaimana hubungan itu berakhir. Melainkan apa dan siapa yang datang setelah itu._

 _Dia dan Mingyu berteman sejak insiden mabuk di pesta. Tidak semenempel dia dengan Junhui, tapi itulah intinya. Mereka berteman biasa, nyaris tidak bertemu di sekolah karena tidak seangkatan, hanya berpapasan satu atau dua kali di koridor dan saling mengangguk. Tapi hubungan mereka tetap lebih dari itu. Mungkin karena sesama Korea, mereka sering bertukar pesan dan bertemu sekali atau dua kali di akhir pekan untuk bermain_ game. _Hubungan pertemanan mereka sangat nyaman meski berbeda usia. Tetap saja itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa pada malam dia putus dengan Junhui, selagi duduk di salah satu kursi subway, orang pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu apakah Mingyu masih ada di kota atau mungkin dia kembali ke Korea untuk merayakan natal bersama kakek neneknya. Saat dia sadar betapa konyol dirinya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Panggilan masuk dari Mingyu. Dia tidak segera mengangkat panggilan itu, hanya terpaku beberapa detik memandang nama Mingyu berkedap-kedip di layar_ Blackberry _nya._

"Hyung _dimana?" terdengar dari suara panik Mingyu begitu Wonwoo menjawab. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Pertanyaan pertama, tidak dijawab oleh Wonwoo. "Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ingin mati."_

" _Jangan," sergah Mingyu nyaris membentak. "Jangan berpikir sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal bodoh. Katakan lokasimu_ hyung _."_

 _Wonwoo bergeming._

" _Wonwoo_ hyung _? Kumohon!"_

 _Mungkin nada lembut dalam permohonan Mingyu, mungkin juga memang Wonwoo sendiri merasa butuh dukungn moral dari seseorang di saat itu, pada akhirnya dia memberitahu Mingyu dimana dia menghabiskan malam natal dengan sandwich cepat saji yang menyedihkan._

 _Mingyu datang, membawa Corolla 76 milik ayahnya. Itu mobil paling jelek yang pernah dilihat Wonwoo, warnanya hijau yang sangat tidak estetik, ac dan radionya nyaris tidak pernah berfungsi, mesinnya lebih sering mogok dari pada tidak. Tapi Mingyu entah kenapa sangat menyukai mobil itu. Mingyu membawanya berkendara di sepanjang Granada Avenue hingga Western Way dan tersesat di gang-gang kecil sekitar Jacobsen._

 _Wonwoo bercerita, bercerita, dan bercerita sepanjang mereka berkendara. Tentang bagaimana dia mengenal Junhui, betapa baiknya pemuda itu, bagaimana Junhui menggunakan tubuhnya yang tidak jauh lebih besar dari Wonwoo untuk menyembunyikan kulit pucat Wonwoo dari matahari, kata-kata manisnya di Starbuck tempat mereka selalu membeli kopi sembari menyelesaikan laporan kelompok mereka—sekarang dia tidak akan bisa ke sana tanpa ingin membalikkan meja yang diam-diam mereka ukir inisial mereka di sisi bawahnya._

" _Bukannya kalian akan didenda kalau sampai ketahuan?" potong Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan mata dari Highland Drive di depannya._

" _Yeah, mungkin ada baiknya aku tidak ke sana lagi."_

 _Beberapa jam kemudian, Mingyu akhirnya menyerah untuk kembali ke jalanan yang lebih familiar untuknya, dia memarkir Corollanya di dekat sebuah taman. Wonwoo masih lanjut bercerita, membuat daftar keburukan mantan kekasihnya dan kenapa dia sendiri harusnya bersyukur bisa lepas dari pemuda itu. "Dia makan dengan mulut terbuka, apa kau percaya itu?" atau "Dia pikir dia sangat tampan,_ _mengirimi_ selca _nya setiap hari seolah aku peduli." Ya, dia peduli, sangat peduli malah, tapi Mingyu tidak perlu tahu itu. "Ah apa aku sudah bilang kalau dia mendengar musik Nickleback?" "Dia juga tidak suka anjing, monster seperti apa..." Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya seperti orang menyerah lantas mengakhiri dengan "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku suka dia."_

 _Lalu dia berhenti. Hening sangat lama. Sampai Mingyu diam-diam melirik dari ujung matanya untuk melihat kalau Wonwoo menangis. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menangis. Dia hanya diam di kursi penumpang. Memandang area kosong di depan mereka seperti linglung. Saat itu mungkin sudah jam dua pagi, Wonwoo terlihat sangat menyedihkan di kursi penumpangnya tetapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak berani melakukan apa-apa, takut itu akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk._

 _Kira-kira tujuh atau delapan menit lamanya mereka diam di sana sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo menghela napas sangat panjang. Lalu kembali berbicara. "Menurutmu kenapa dia melakukannya?"_

" _Melakukan apa?"_

" _Selingkuh dengan Irina. Maksudku, aku mengerti posisi kami. Aku dan Irina, laki-laki paling_ gay _pun bisa dibuat lurus oleh rambut pirang dan tubuh montok itu. Tapi Junhui, kukira dia berbeda. Kukira dia... mencintaiku."_

 _Mingyu menganggurkan pertanyaan Wonwoo demi menatap rambut hitam natural pemuda itu. Gagal memahami aspek mana dalam diri orang ini yang tidak lebih baik dari Irina?_

 _Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Mungkin matanya. Mata biru yang jernih seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolaknya. Aku sendiri mungkin rela memandanginya selama berjam-jam."_

 _Untuk pernyataan itu, Mingyu membalas dengan memanggil nama Wonwoo lembut. "Coba lihat aku!" Ketika dia sudah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo dan menatap langsung matanya yang mirip rubah, Mingyu berkata "Mata coklat khas Asia yang sangat cantik." Pandangannya terpaku pada netra Wonwoo, nafasnya ditahan seolah ingin menekankan bahwa itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ditangkap lensanya._

 _Untuk sesaat rasanya seperti seluruh oksigen terangkat dari sekitar mereka. Wonwoo merasa terlalu canggung hanya untuk menghancurkan kontak mata. Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu tidak lagi seperti Mingyu, adik kelasnya yang selalu senggang di saat yang tepat dan akan mendatangi Wonwoo kapan pun di mana pun jika yang lebih tua mengajaknya. Dini hari itu dia terlihat dewasa, tidak seperti siswa sekolah menengah tahun pertama biasa, dan kenapa Wonwoo baru sadar kalau Mingyu sangat sangat sangat tampan?_

" _Jangan berusaha menghiburku," adalah yang disampaikan Wonwoo begitu menemukan kembali suaranya. "Tidak ada yang suka mata coklat."_

 _Kali ini berganti Mingyu yang menghela napas. Dia menjalankan tangannya melewati udara kosong, mendarat di sekitar tulang pipi Wonwoo, lalu menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Mingyu memandangnya nyaris tidak percaya. Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa dari segala jenis mata yang ada di Nevada dan seluruh negara bagian Amerika Serikat, mungkin hanya sepasang mata milik seorang anak lelaki Korea—secara spesifik bernama Jeon Wonwoo—yang sudah membuat Mingyu berpikir bahwa mata biru Irina Scherban itu terlalu berlebihan. Di mata coklat Wonwoo, Mingyu melihat sebentang samudra yang menenggelamkan jiwanya. Mingyu menemukan kehangatan seperti matahari yang baru terbit. Dan seorang Junhui yang tidak bisa mengapresiasi keindahan itu tidak berhak untuk membuat pemilik mata cantik ini untuk merasa dirinya pantas ditinggalkan untuk orang lain yang memiliki kualitas berbeda dengan dirinya._

 _Mingyu hanya menggeleng tidak percaya karena Wonwoo tidak tahu semua itu. "Aku_ hyung. _"_

.

.

Lee Seokmin mengambil jurusan Jurnalistik di Woodbury. Wonwoo tidak tahu menahu apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak jurnalistik tapi Seokmin mengambil kuliah Psikologi Kriminal dengannya. Dia selalu bertemu Wonwoo selasa sore. Mereka punya kelompok belajar yang terdiri atas Wonwoo, Seokmin sendiri, dan tiga anak kriminologi lainnya yang mengambil kelas yang sama.

Starbuck kampus terasa sangat nyaman terutama di sore hari setelah kelas PK, itu adalah satu-satunya saat tempat itu tidak terlalu dipadati mahasiswa lain. Mereka memilih satu meja di sudut pada hari dan jam yang sama setiap minggu sebagai tempat diskusi. Topik diskusi mereka setiap minggu tidak harus selalu berhubungan dengan kuliah yang baru mereka dapat, terkadang mereka hanya berkumpul, minum kopi, sembari membahas serial Criminal Mind atau saling merekomendasikan novel misteri.

Tapi kelas Psikologi Kriminal maupun Woodbury secara umum bukan tempat pertama Wonwoo bertemu Seokmin. Dia mengenal Seokmin ketika menjadi anggota klub Paduan Suara di Lowry. Seokmin sekelas dengan Mingyu hampir di seluruh mata pelajaran saat SMA tetapi hubungan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar kontak mata selama dua detik dan atmosfer yang canggung. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama berdarah Korea dan adalah teman akrab Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membantu mengatasi kecanggungan mereka. Dan pada tahun terakhir Wonwoo di Lowry, dia ingat Mingyu membenci Seokmin.

Jadi kalian bisa bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Wonwoo ketika satu selasa sore, Wonwoo meminum _Iced Americano_ sambil membaca catatan berantakan Seokmin tentang teori pembunuhan yang berusaha mereka pecahkan, Doyoung ikut membaca dengan meletakkan dagu di bahu Wonwoo dan Mireya Vigil mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hidrogen Sianida pada ponsel pintarnya, sekelompok mahasiswa tahun pertama menempati meja kosong persis di sebelah mereka lalu seseorang tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama Seokmin dan Wonwoo tahu persis siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kim Mingyu tersenyum dengan sangat—maaf karena kurangnya perbendaharaan kata Wonwoo—manis dengan taringnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang menggemaskan dan tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Seluruh meja Wonwoo serentak mengangkat kepala untuk melihat asal suara itu dan kalau Mingyu tadi tidak menyebut nama Seokmin, dia akan percaya kalau senyum serta lambaian tangan itu diarahkan kepadanya.

"Oh, hai kalian semua." Seokmin membalas dengan kadar keceriaan yang biasa. Wonwoo suka Seokmin serta sifatnya yang menyerupai bola matahari tapi untuk sekali ini saja, dia merasa jengkel mendengar suaranya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak kesal karena Mingyu menyapa Seokmin bukannya dia. _Sama sekali tidak_. Lagi pula sejak kapan mereka jadi seakrab itu?

"Seokmin, apa yang kau lakukan dengan para senior dan buku-buku itu? Jangan bilang kau belajar." Seseorang dari antara mereka berbicara dengan volume tinggi yang menurut Wonwoo tidak perlu karena Seokmin pasti bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas tanpa berteriak.

"Diam kau Bam, aku sedang berusaha lulus dengan nilai sempurna."

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang dari mereka sudah berdiri hanya tiga sentimeter dari meja mereka. Menunduk hendak mencium Doyoung yang kepalanya masih menempel praktis di bahu Wonwoo. Tetapi karena Doyoung berusaha menjauhkan pipinya dari jangkauan bibir orang itu yang berakibat kepalanya semakin bertumpu ke bahu Wonwoo sehingga hampir seluruh berat tubuhnya sekarang dibebankan di sana. Dan Wonwoo tahu Doyoung itu sangat kurus, tubuhnya nyaris hanya terdiri dari tulang, tapi tubuh Wonwoo sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, malah lebih parah, jadi dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Doyoung lalu pacarnya. Seketika tempat itu menjadi ramai karena mereka.

" _Goddammit_ Jung Jaehyun, kau sangat berat." Doyoung meringis kesakitan di atas tubuh Wonwoo.

Kalau berat tubuh Jaehyun saja sudah membuat Wonwoo bersuara seperti itu, bagaimana dengan Wonwoo yang harus menanggung berat Doyoung juga, pinggangnya juga terantuk kursi saat jatuh, Wonwoo yakin itu akan menimbulkan lebam nanti malam.

"Maafkan aku, maaf maaf," kata Jaehyun seraya mengangkat beban tubuhnya dari dua korban yang tertindih di bawahnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Doyoung berdiri lalu bertanya dengan khawatir apa pacarnya baik-baik saja sambil menginspeksi seluruh bagian tubuh Doyoung—Wonwoo yakin itu hanya salah satu modusnya.

Tahu bahwa Jaehyun sama sekali tidak akan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya, Wonwoo mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah itu barulah Jaehyun seakan sadar kalau Doyoung bukan satu-satunya yang jatuh. Terlambat. "Wonwoo _hyung_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Wonwoo tidak membalas, malah menutup mata dan membuang nafas sangat perlahan.

"Eh Wonwoo _hyung_? Kau kah itu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo mengeluarkan nafas dengan cara yang sama. Namun kali ini jauh lebih perlahan dari yang pertama. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau Mingyu tidak sadar dia bahkan ada di sana sebelumnya. Sungguh, dia bahkan berharap kalau Mingyu tidak usah menyadari dia ada di mana, sedang apa, dengan siapa selama-lamanya. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa nyeri di bawah dadanya yang mengalahkan perih di pinggangnya akibat terjatuh tadi?

Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menjawab Mingyu atau Jaehyun atau Seokmin yang menatap pinggangnya yang sakit dengan khawatir juga Mireya yang prihatin. Sebagai gantinya Wonwoo mengumpulkan bukunya dari atas meja dan mengatakan dia harus segera masuk kelas—yang sangat jelas bohong.

Mingyu tidak bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengejar Wonwoo atau bahkan sekedar meneriakkan namanya. Sama sekali tidak aneh karena dia memang tidak punya kewajiban untuk melakukan itu. Tapi untuk alasan yang sangat ganjil, rasa sakit di jantung Wonwoo terasa semakin menjadi. Dan dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya merasa seperti itu karena ini bukan Nevada, jalanan di sekitarnya bukan lagi Granada Avenue, hubungannya bersama Mingyu sudah lama berlalu. Ini Woodbury, ini Burbank, ini California, dia tidak akan tersesat di gang-gang sempit yang dihimpit terlalu banyak ruko di Glenoaks Boulevard. Dia tidak punya alasan untuk membiarkan hatinya menjadi tujuh belas tahun kembali.

.

.

 _ **18 Februari 2013**_

" _Kenapa kau tidak menyalamnya?"_

 _Wonwoo berjalan di depan Mingyu, dengan jelas melarang yang lebih muda menyesuaikan langkah dengannya. Dia sedang marah, karena saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun Seokmin sehabis latihan paduan suara tadi, Mingyu bahkan tidak mau masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun._

" _Kami tidak pernah bicara." Itu adalah alasan Mingyu. Yang dianggap Wonwoo tidak masuk akal karena mereka berbagi ruang kelas yang sama hampir setiap hari._

" _Apa salahnya menyalamnya sedetik dan bilang 'Selamat ulang tahun Min'?"_

" _Ayolah_ hyung _, jangan marah. Ini kan masalah sepele."_

" _Seokmin itu temanku dan kau kasar padanya, itu tidak sepele, Kim Mingyu. Aku mogok bicara denganmu seminggu."_

" _Eh? Tidak adil. Wonwoo_ hyung _tunggu._ Hyuuuuung _."_

.

.

 _ **19 Februari 2013**_

" _Wonwoo_ hyung _, apa pacarmu salah minum obat?" Seokmin tertawa geli saat bertanya._

" _Mingyu bukan pacarku. Kenapa dengannya?"_

" _Belum," jawab Seokmin. Dia memasang senyum jahil sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya dan tertawa semakin keras saat Wonwoo memukulnya dengan garputala. "Tiba-tiba saja semalam dia mengirim ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan_ wish _satu paragraf penuh. Aku sampai bingung membalasnya."_

 _Karena Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan tertawa keras tiba-tiba, Seokmin jadi berpikir kalau mungkin saja semalam dua orang itu—Wonwoo dan Mingyu—sama-sama memakan sesuatu yang aneh._

 _Sore harinya sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo mengacak rambut Mingyu dengan gemas begitu masuk ke dalam mobil yang lebih muda._

" _Tidak marah lagi?" tanya Mingyu._

 _Sambil bersenandung ringan memasang sabuk pengamannya, Wonwoo menjawab "Aku paling senang kalau kau mau melakukan apa saja untuk membuatku berhenti merajuk."_

 _Mingyu merotasikan matanya mendengar itu tapi dia tetap tersenyum dan memandang ke arah Wonwoo penuh kasih. "Aku sedang ingin sandwich subway. Mau mampir ke sana sebelum pulang?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tapi kau yang bayar."_

 _Mingyu berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tapi tetap saja dia sama sekali tidak menyangkal dan malah berkata, "Bersyukurlah Kim Mingyu ini jatuh cinta denganmu."_

.

.

"Serius, di antara kita semua aku paling penasaran dengan Wonwoo."

Yang disebut namanya langsung memutar bola matanya dari seberang lingkaran begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Soonyoung, sahabatnya yang lebih sering ingin dicekiknya dalam tidur daripada tidak.

Tanpa mempedulikan aura tidak menyenangkan yang berasal dari seberang ruangan Jeonghan ikut menambahan dari sebelahnya, "Setuju. Maksudku lihat kita semua di sini. Aku dengan Seungcheol, Hansol Seungkwan, para 97 _club_ yang jelas-jelas tidak satu pun yang perjaka lagi, bahkan Jihoon, apa kau lihat Jihoon? Wajahnya meneriakkan pembunuhan setiap detik, tapi lihat dia dengan Soonyoung."

Seketika semua kepala bergerak untuk melirik objek terakhir yang disebut Jeonghan. Soonyoung dan Jihoon duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang sepertinya sudah bertautan sejak mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dua jam lalu, tidak lepas sedetik pun. Jihoon yang wajahnya berubah sangat merah melotot kesal kepada Jeonghan seolah berkata 'urus saja urusanmu sendiri' lalu dia menarik tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya tetapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat melepas Soonyoung dalam prosesnya sehingga tangan pemuda itu ikut tertarik. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti Jihoon sedang mencium punggung tangan Soonyoung.

"Lihat maksudku?" kata Jeonghan seolah-olah dia baru saja membuktikan teori besar. "Bahkan Jihoon bisa menjadi seperti itu. Wonwoo, hanya kau saja yang kehidupan cintanya tidak nyata di sini. Beritahu kami Jeon Wonwoo, apa kau bahkan pernah jatuh cinta?"

Wonwoo mengerang kasar, dari sudut matanya dia melihat Jihoon yang merasa lega karena orang-orang sudah berhenti menyerangnya dengan pandangan bertubi-tubi. "Sudah kubilang cinta itu bodoh."

"Oh, Wonwoo, _honey_..."

"Wow kurasa lambungku baru saja terlipat mendengar itu."

"...aku ingin tahu kisah cinta masa lalumu."

Wonwoo melotot kesal pada Jeonghan. "Memangnya ini apa? _Criminal Mind_ episode 'Menguak Kisah Cinta Wonwoo'?

"Yap, tepat sekali," jawab Jeonghan santai. Respon Jeonghan itu mengundang reaksi seketika dari teman mereka yang lain. Mereka bersorak semangat dan Wonwoo betul-betul ingin bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba mereka semua tertarik dengan kehidupan cintanya. Ruangan itu kembali menjadi gaduh karena terlalu banyak yang berbicara di saat yang sama. Teori-teori tentang kehidupan cintanya yang tertutup dan seksualitasnya memenuhi udara dalam ruangan. Diam-diam Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang menjadi pendiam, hanya memberi tanggapan seminimal mungkin untuk entah apa yang sedang diucapkan Bambam dengan diplomatis di lingkaran kecil mereka. Seokmin secara mengejutkan duduk tenang di dekatnya. Wonwoo sempat takut dia akan langsung membeberkan apa yang diketahuinya kepada seluruh orang di ruangan tadi. Ini adalah alasan Wonwoo sangat menyukai anak itu sejak dulu, walau dia terkadang sangat berisik dan membuat polusi suara, dia tahu kapan menutup mulut di saat yang tepat. Wonwoo bersyukur untuk itu. Karena dia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu bahwa dulu sekali, Wonwoo pernah menjadi bodoh untuk Mingyu.

" _Guys, guys_ tenang!" Itu adalah suara Jeonghan lagi. Perintahnya tidak serta-merta membuat tawa dan diskusi di sekitar ruangan mereda tapi secara perlahan mereka mulai berhenti bicara satu dengan yang lain, membiarkan Jeonghan kembali mengambil kendali. Oh betapa Wonwoo berharap mereka tetap berisik sampai topik tentang Wonwoo dilupakan. "Kenapa kalian malah ribut dan membuat teori sendiri?" Jeonghan bertanya, tidak ada yang menjawab. "Di sini ada Seokmin. Mereka kan satu sekolah di Nevada. Pasti Seokmin tahu satu atau dua gosip tentang teman misterius kita ini. Ayo, Seokmin ceritakan apa yang kau tahu."

Ada sangat banyak gerakan serentak malam itu, Wonwoo bertanya-tanya jika orang-orang ini sudah gladi resik tadi pagi sebelum berkumpul. Kali ini mata semua orang ditujukan ke arah Seokmin. Menatap penuh penantian apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Seokmin. _Well,_ kecuali Mingyu yang menundukkan kepala dua langkah di sebelahnya. Wonwoo memandang santai ke arah Seokmin. Percaya bahwa anak itu tidak akan mengecewakannya. Seokmin itu bisa diandalkan dalam hal menyimpan rahasia.

Di sisi lain Seokmin memasang wajah bingung. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan mata sebanyak itu tertuju padanya. Dia mencari mata Wonwoo di antara beberapa pasang mata lainnya, dan ketika berhasil menemukannya, yang dilihatnya adalah Wonwoo sedang tersenyum. Dalam kepala Seokmin ada teriakan seperti ini 'Apa artinya senyum itu?' dengan u yang sangat panjang dan terdengar putus asa. Pada akhirnya dia menelan ludah lalu mengecewakan Wonwoo. "Eh? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Bukankah kalau soal itu Mingyu yang lebih tau?"

Dalam sekejap senyum di wajah Wonwoo langsung luntur, digantikan oleh horor yang jelas dalam pandangannya. Pada detik itu Seokmin tahu kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Kemudian seolah betul-betul sudah diprogram sejak awal, untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu para penghuni ruangan menunjukkan kekompakan mereka.

"Mingyu?" diucapkan dalam suara rendah, tinggi, berat, cempreng, bass, tenor, dan jenis suara apa pun yang mereka miliki.

Wonwoo menarik kata-katanya kembali. Seokmin itu idiot.

.

.

 **17 Mei 2013**

 _Wonwoo tidak akan pernah lupa pertama kali dia menggenggam tangan Mingyu di malam bulan Mei yang panas ketika mereka menonton langit di atas atap Corolla tua Mingyu. Itu adalah malam ketika dia akhirnya membiarkan Mingyu memanggilnya "milikku". Ada perasaan lega yang tidak terjelaskan menyelimuti jari mereka yang terkunci bersama. Mengalir bersama keringat yang membasahi telapak tangan keduanya, rasa tidak nyaman yang tidak menghentikan Wonwoo mempererat tautan itu. Perutnya seperti dipenuhi oleh jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang melintang di antara ususnya. Malam itu sama sekali tidak ada bintang di atas atap mobil yang mereka tiduri. Karena itu, lucu bagaimana rasanya seperti ribuan kunang-kunang dan cahaya bintang menerangi malam Wonwoo ketika dua tangan yang tidak sempurna saling menemukan. Menggenggam jemari Mingyu terasa seolah_ _menggenggam seluruh jiwa pemuda itu. Pada momen itu Wonwoo tahu dia jatuh cinta._

.

.

"Oooh jadi kau ada sesuatu dengan Mingyu yang itu ya?"

Soonyoung dengan jelas memastikan bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya sejak malam itu.

"Tidak ada alasan personal, kami hanya canggung. Sifat kami terlalu berbeda." Sembari membuat tanda kutip di udara, Soonyoung meniru kata-kata Wonwoo beberapa minggu sebelumnya. "Tidak ada alasan personal pantatmu. Ternyata dia mantan pacarmu. Pantas kalian menyembunyikan kalau Mingyu juga SMA di Lowry."

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi sebelum membalas tanpa memandang Soonyoung. "Kenapa kau langsung menyimpulkan kalau dia mantanku? Seokmin bilang Mingyu lebih tahu, bagaimana kalau yang dimaksudnya adalah Mingyu lebih tahu karena dulu kami lebih akrab dari pada aku dengan Seokmin?"

Soonyoung mengedik santai. "Tapi apa memang begitu? Kalian berteman sangat akrab?"

"Aku bilang seandainya."

" _Nope_." Soonyoung langsung membalas seraya menggeleng berkali-kali. "Reaksi defensif seperti itu sama sekali bukan ciri-ciri teman yang akrab. Dia mantanmu. Aku tahu itu."

"Ugh aku mau ganti teman."

.

.

"Baiklah Wonwoo, karena sekarang kita semua sudah tahu kau dan Mingyu dulu ada sesuatu..."

"Ya Tuhan, jangan kau juga Seungcheol _hyung_." Wonwoo mengerang seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya ke buku tebal tentang peradilan pidana di depan matanya.

"Berhenti membenturkan kepalamu ke meja setiap mendengar nama Mingyu." Seungcheol mengangkat kepala Wonwoo dari atas bukunya dan memaksa yang lebih muda duduk lurus. "Karena kau akan lebih banyak mendengarnya mulai sekarang. Semua sudah tahu tentang kalian, kau tidak bisa menghindarinya."

"Aku benci kalian semua."

"Kau tahu perasaanmu mutual."

" _Fuck you!_ "

Memilih mengabaikan makian Wonwoo, Seungcheol malah berkata, "Buka bajumu."

Secara natural, Wonwoo langsung menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Memandang Seungcheol seolah _hyung_ nya itu adalah penjahat kelamin. "Kau sudah pacaran dengan Jeonghan _hyung_."

Sekali lagi Seungcheol memasang wajah yang seolah mengatakan kalau Wonwoo itu idiot. "Simpan itu untuk Mingyu. Aku hanya mau lihat tato di rusukmu."

Itu... sama sekali tidak lebih baik. Wonwoo membuka silang di depan dadanya dan memindahkan telapak tangannya ke ujung _sweater_ biru yang dia pakai. Mengepal ujung kain itu dengan erat supaya tidak bisa dibuka paksa oleh Seungcheol. Dari mana dia tahu tentang tato di rusuk Wonwoo?

"Oh ayolah Won, tidak perlu membuatnya jadi rumit."

"Aku tidak punya tato."

"Ya, karena itulah kau sekarang memegang ujung _sweater_ mu sangat keras dan tidak mau menunjukkannya padaku. Apa aku terlihat cukup bodoh untuk percaya itu?"

" _Well_ tidak bisa disangkal kau terkadang bersikap idiot."

"Tunjukkan."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan membuatku terpaksa memakai kekerasan."

"Kubilang kan aku tidak punya tato."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Tidak mau."

Seungcheol berdecak keras sebelum bergerak mendekat dan melanggar batas personal Wonwoo. Yang lebih muda berusaha berlari tapi gerakannya tidak lebih gesit dari Seungcheol yang segera menarik _sweater_ nya dan menghentikan gerakan Wonwoo. Selama beberapa detik mereka bergulat ringan sebelum akhirnya Seungcheol berhasil mengunci kedua lengan Wonwoo sehingga dia leluasa menarik kain yang menutupi tubuh Wonwoo ke atas.

MG dalam huruf kapital bersambung yang digambar dengan corak naga terukir bangga di atas kulit Wonwoo begitu kain itu terangkat. Puas dengan temuannya, Seungcheol segera menurunkan kembali baju Wonwoo, begitu juga tangannya. Tatapan marah dari yang lebih muda sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut atau merasa bersalah. Malah dengan santai dia bersiul. "MG untuk Mingyu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo terus melotot kepada Seungcheol sementara tangannya sekali lagi menggenggam erat _sweater_ nya meski itu sudah tidak berguna.

"Aku membuat taruhan dengan Jeonghan dan yang lain," ujar Seungcheol santai, masih tidak terpengaruh. "Beritahu aku Won, apa Mingyu yang manis itu juga punya huruf WW di satu bagian tubuhnya?"

"Keluar kau dari sini." Adalah teriakan yang diberikan Wonwoo sebagai jawaban.

.

.

 _ **6 April 2014**_

 _Dua jam sebelum ulang tahun Mingyu berakhir._

 _Mereka sedang berkendara tanpa tujuan yang pasti minggu malam itu karena Mingyu bilang ingin bersama Wonwoo sampai ulang tahunnya berakhir. Sebelumnya mereka sudah membeli kue perayaan dan langsung menghabiskannya, membeli_ sandwich _di subway dekat stasiun, berkendara di sepanjang Granada Avenue hingga Jacobsen bahkan lebih jauh lagi tanpa tersesat kali ini, bermesraan di dalam mobil saat Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya di dekat lapangan terbuka yang sempit, Mingyu tidak mau berhenti menyentuh Wonwoo dengan alasan 'ini ulang tahunku, biarkan aku menyentuhmu sampai puas' yang sama sekali tidak dilawan oleh Wonwoo, lalu mereka tidur di atas mobil Mingyu untuk menatap bintang, setelah malam terasa terlalu dingin, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi, menciumnya dan sangat banyak menyentuhnya (kali ini dengan alasan 'supaya kau merasa hangat'). Mereka kembali berkendara tanpa tujuan, kehabisan ide untuk melakukan apa selanjutnya saat tiba-tiba Mingyu menginjak rem secara mendadak. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika Wonwoo mengernyit ke arahnya. Tahu dengan pasti gigi taringnya yang entah bagaimana sangat menawan itu akan melepaskannya dari masalah._

" _Aku mau punya tato," katanya._

 _Wonwoo membalas dengan kerutan singkat di atas alisnya. "Tiba-tiba?"_

 _Mingyu mengangguk semangat. "Mason baru memasang tato setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas bulan lalu. Aku juga mau."_

" _Kau mau buat tato karena kau suka atau karena kau mau ikut-ikutan Mason?"_

 _Mingyu menjawab cepat. "Aku sudah lama ingin tato. Dan kurasa ini momen yang tepat."_

 _Wonwoo menghela napas, merasa tidak punya cukup energi untuk mendebat Mingyu. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sabtu depan."_

" _Tidak_ hyung _." Mingyu mengabaikan tanya di dahi Wonwoo, dia memandang yang lebih tua dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. "Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai sabtu. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."_

" _Ini sudah larut Gyu. Lagipula kau harus memikirkan mau membuat tato apa. Dan di mana kita mendapat tukang tato yang buka jam segini?"_

 _Tanpa menjawab, Mingyu menarik rem tangan dan mulai menjalankan kembali Corollanya. "Ini Nevada_ hyung _, tato artis buka sampai pagi."_

 _Dan benar kata Mingyu. Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian dia mengehentikan mobilnya di bawah sebuah plakat dengan lampu neon yang berkelip bertuliskan 'DLaw Tattoo Open 24 Hours'._

 _Mingyu tersenyum menang. Menaikkan alisnya seolah berkata 'apa kubilang'. Lalu segera keluar dari mobil, Wonwoo mengikuti dengan ragu._

 _Seorang pria Mexico menyambut mereka begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mingyu berbicara santai dengan orang itu, Wonwoo curiga jangan-jangan ini bukan pertama kali Mingyu mendatangi tempat ini. Sementara mereka berdiskusi, Wonwoo duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sana, melihat ke dalam buku sketsa yang terbuka di atas meja. Ada banyak sketsa tato yang membuat Wonwoo berpikir untuk mentato dirinya karena terlihat sangat estetik tapi banyak juga yang membuatnya merinding hanya dengan melihatnya dan dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan tubuhnya dihiasi dengan ornamen seperti itu._

 _Ada sekitar lima sampai tujuh menit berlalu sebelum si Mexico memanggilnya. Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, dilihatnya Mingyu sudah menghilang ke dalam salah satu pintu. Si Mexico sekali lagi memanggilnya dan karena tidak yakin, Wonwoo akhirnya dengan ragu menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Untuk memvalidasi kalau benar dia yang dipanggil. Pria itu mengangguk, menunjuk ke arah kursi di depannya._

" _Aku?" tanya Wonwoo sekali lagi. Si pria Mexico mengangguk dengan tidak sabaran. Jadi meski dengan langkah ragu, Wonwoo tetap menuruti perintahnya. Dia naik ke kursi yang dimaksud, membaringkan tubuh di sana. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebelum tiba-tiba dia mencium bau alkohol lalu sesuatu yang basah menyentuh kulitnya—dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan bajunya diangkat._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo horror ketika melihat wajah kesal pria Mexico itu karena dia sudah menahan pergerakan tangannya._

"Well, _jelas aku tidak sedang memanggang kue kan?"_

" _Bukan aku yang mau ditato tapi Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo menjelaskan, meski dia sendirilah yang kebingungan di sini._

" _Aku tahu itu, pintar. Pacarmu juga sedang ditato di ruangan lain dan Julio di sini akan bekerja dengan tatomu."_

 _Namanya Julio. Tapi apa itu penting sekarang?_

" _Tapi aku tidak..." Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melanjutkan, terpaksa menelan kembali kata-katanya ketika Julio melotot kepadanya. Dia terlihat marah dan menyeramkan, sehingga Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menutup mulut. Bahkan saat rusuknya mulai digambari dengan sesuatu, dia tidak berani untuk sekedar merintih. Yang dilakukannya hanya mengutuk Mingyu dalam kepala diikuti sumpah bahwa setelah ini dia akan memutuskan anak itu—yang dia sendiri tahu sama sekali tidak akan ditepatinya._

 _Dua jam setelah itu, Wonwoo tahu kalau rencana membuat tato sudah ada dalam kepala Mingyu sejak lama, jauh sebelum dia mengutarakan keinginannya itu di mobil tadi. Sketsa tato yang akan dilukis di atas mereka sudah disiapkan jauh hari oleh Mingyu sendiri. Dan setelah melihat dengan jelas seberapa indah naga yang membentuk inisial MG di atas kulitnya serta Jeon Wonwoo yang dengan bangga menantang si pemilik nama sendiri di dada sebelah kiri Mingyu, Wonwoo sadar dia sama sekali tidak keberatan._

.

.

Wonwoo punya kebiasaan buruk akhir-akhir ini. Dimulai sejak Mingyu mendobrak masuk lagi di awal semester ke dalam hidupnya. Dan kalau bisa, Wonwoo ingin menghaturkan seribu maaf kepada langit-langit kamarnya juga pada langit malam Burbank untuk setiap malam yang dia habiskan memandang canggung kekosongannya sambil memutar kembali apa yang disaksikan bintang-bintang di atas tanah Nevada dalam kepalanya. Lalu dia akan berkendara sendiri di sekitar Glenoaks Boulevard hingga jauh ke Birmingham Road. Tapi hatinya tetap mengingat rute familiar yang selalu diambilnya di Nevada bersama Mingyu—biar bagamana pun California tidak pernah terasa seperti rumah. Sementara kepalanya penuh dengan potongan-potongan kenangan masa lalu. Semua hal yang seharusnya dilupakan sejak lama.

.

.

 _ **29 Agustus 2017**_

" _Maaf, aku tidak tahu Seungcheol temanmu." Wajah Mingyu saat meminta maaf menggugah suatu perasaan aneh di bawah abdomen Wonwoo. Sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia rasakan hingga terasa begitu asing. Seperti sakit kepala, asam lambung yang bergejolak, atau rasa bir pertamanya._

" _Ini yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai kita harus bicara berdua di balkon dingin ini?" Wonwoo membalas, matanya difokuskan pada lidah Mingyu yang membasahi bibirnya, pertanda anak itu sedang gugup._

" _Aku... aku tidak mau kau berpikir kalau aku sengaja berteman dengan Seungcheol_ hyung _hanya karena dia temanmu," jawab Mingyu. Sejak awal dia sama sekali tidak melihat mata Wonwoo. "Sumpah aku betul-betul tidak tahu. Kalau tahu, aku akan menjauh dan tidak mengusik kau atau temanmu lagi. Bukannya aku pernah berniat mengusikmu, sama sekali tidak."_

" _Aku tidak..."_

" _Kau pasti tidak nyaman melihatku di sini. Maaf maafkan aku."_

" _Tapi aku..."_

" _Mulai besok aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi, atau main ke sini, atau bertemu Seungcheol_ hyung _, atau teman-temanmu yang lain. Aku berjanji akan..."_

 _Tahu bahwa Mingyu akan terus berbicara tanpa menghiraukannya, Wonwoo menjulurkan tangan, menahannya di sisi kanan kiri pipi Mingyu kemudian berkata "Berhenti sebentar." Dan Mingyu menurutinya, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya di masa lalu. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."_

 _Secepat dia melakukannya tadi, Wonwoo segera menurunkan tangannya dan mengeluarkan suara batuk yang canggung. Dia mengulangi "Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu." Kali ini tanpa menatap Mingyu._

 _Mingyu mengerutkan kening tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mempermudahnya dengan memberi penjelasan. "Kau boleh berteman dengan Seungcheol, bertemu dengannya setiap hari, main ke apartemennya kapan saja, terserahmu. Tapi jangan menciumnya, dia sudah punya Jeonghan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau berani. Kau juga boleh berteman dengan yang lain."_

" _Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Bagaimana denganku?"_

" _Tidak keberatan?"_

 _Wonwoo memasang wajah tak suka seolah pertanyaan itu menyinggung. "Pendapatku sama sekali tidak penting," katanya. Tidak menyangkal ataupun membenarkan. Karena seperti yang dia katakan pendapat dan perasaannya sama sekali tidak penting._

 _Tapi Mingyu tidak puas hanya dengan jawaban seperti itu. "Aku pasti akan membuatmu tidak nyaman kan?"_

" _Memangnya ini di mana? Nevada? SMA?" Wonwoo mendengus angkuh. "Ini kuliah, ini Woodbury, ini Burbank, ini California, Mingyu. Kau bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Jangan membiarkan apa pun yang terjadi di Lowry menghentikanmu. Kau sudah sangat jauh dari Nevada, sudah saatnya_ move on _."_

 _Mingyu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dia tegak di atas tumpuan kakinya, tapi mimiknya seperti orang yang akan pingsan beberapa detik lagi—atau mungkin itu hanya halusinasi Wonwoo—dia menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi terluka. Dan Wonwoo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri dari sesaknya udara di balkon terbuka yang isinya hanya mereka berdua itu. Bukan oksigennya yang membuat sesak tapi siapa yang ada di sana. Namun sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu, Wonwoo memastikan satu hal lagi untuk Mingyu tahu. "Dan ngomong-ngomong kau tidak mengenalku. Aku tidak mau yang lain tahu tentang kita. Karena itu, ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Kau bisa membantuku berbohong kepada yang lain kan?"_

 _Matanya meneriakkan penolakan tapi Mingyu tetap menjawab, "Ya."_

 _._

 _._

"Kenapa kalian putus?"

Sering kali Wonwoo berpikir bahwa teman-temannya, secara spesifik tiga dari seluruh temannya, lebih spesifik lagi bernama Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, dan Kwon Soonyoung, adalah inkarnasi iblis yang punya tujuan membuat hidup Wonwoo menyedihkan. Hanya itu penjelasan paling masuk akal yang bisa dia pikirkan untuk setiap detik, setiap kesempatan ketiga orang itu membuat mata kiri Wonwoo berkedut tidak nyaman. Saat ini salah satunya.

"Apa kita betul-betul tidak punya topik lain lagi selain Mingyu dalam pertemanan ini?"

"Sebelum kau mulai terbuka dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian? Nope."

Wonwoo menghela napas kemudian memandang Soonyoung seolah dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Wonwoo secara pribadi merasa tersinggung. "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan."

"Ayolah Won." Soonyoung mengerang. "Apa kau tidak cukup percaya denganku? Kupikir kita sahabat?"

Mereka sahabat, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa menyangkal kenyataan itu selama dia dan Soonyoung menempel seperti kembar siam 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu. Mereka bertemu di Woodbury tidak lebih dari tiga tahun lalu tapi sumpah dia merasa seperti sudah mengenal Soonyoung seumur hidupnya. Dia bahkan akan mempercayakan hidupnya pada Soonyoung pada situasi tertentu, segitu 'sahabat'nya mereka. Tapi ini adalah masalah berbeda. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibaginya dengan siapa pun, bahkan tidak dengan Soonyoung atau Jeonghan atau Seungcheol. Masalahnya bukan pada mereka bertiga, atau siapa pun secara khusus. Tapi Wonwoo sendiri dan satu pola pikir yang sudah dihipnotisnya untuk dipercayai otaknya. Bahwa kalau mulai berbagi tentang kisah cintanya yang sudah lama kandas sama saja dengan mengakui kalau itu memang pernah terjadi dan Wonwoo sudah sejak lama memutuskan kalau hubungannya dengan Mingyu hanya bagian dari mimpi buruk SMAnya. Bukan sesuatu yang nyata.

"Aku tidak tahu kau mau aku menceritakan apa." Akhirnya Wonwoo memilih berkata, sebisa mungkin menghindari pertanyaan Soonyoung.

"Ya, kau tahu. Ayolah Won, aku hanya penasaran dengan hubungan kalian."

"Itu hanya masa lalu yang tidak penting, untuk apa mengingatnya?"

"Karena itulah," balas Soonyoung gemas. "Kalau memang tidak sepenting itu, kau tidak akan menyembunyikannya seperti ini. Seharusnya tidak masalah kalau kau menceritakannya saja. Karena itu hanya masa lalu. Karena sudah sama sekali tidak penting. Kecuali..."

Mata Soonyoung yang terpicing memandangnya sama sekali bukan hal favorit Wonwoo, terutama saat ini. Itu membuatnya merinding. Apalagi saat Soonyoung melanjutkan, "Kecuali kalau itu memang sebenarnya sangat penting untukmu. Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Sama sekali bukan begitu," sangkal Wonwoo dengan rahang yang dikeraskan. Setelah itu sepanjang hari dia pura-pura menulikan telinganya, tidak ingin berurusan lebih lanjut dengan Soonyoung untuk sepanjang sisa hari itu.

Oh tapi kalau diam-diam sesuatu dalam hati Wonwoo mengutuki dirinya sebagai bajingan pengecut atau kalau jauh di bawah lapisan kulitnya yang keras kepala dia tahu kalau Soonyoung benar, dia takut membicarakan Mingyu karena pemuda itu adalah salah satu bagian paling penting dalam hidupnya, biarlah itu jadi urusan Wonwoo sendiri.

.

.

 _ **29 Agustus 2013**_

 _Wonwoo tidak pernah merencanakan atau bahkan hanya menghibur kepalanya dengan ide bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan berpisah dengan Mingyu—sepersekian detik pun tidak. Karena apa yang dimilikinya dengan Mingyu saat itu adalah hal paling baik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Atau Wonwoo pada akhir musim panas itu berpikir demikian selagi dia mengagumi kulit tan Mingyu yang ditempeli pasir pantai Danau Tahoe. Itu adalah musim panas pertama mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih. Mereka menghabiskannya dengan berenang dan berjemur sepanjang hari di sekitar Danau Tahoe dan di malam hari Mingyu akan membawa Wonwoo berkendara di jalan-jalan yang sangat asing bagi Wonwoo. Melarikan diri dari hingar bingar kota untuk memandang bintang, menonton atraksi_ cowboy _, menikmati musim panas di satu negara bagian Amerika._

 _Wonwoo mengaku saat itu adalah puncak dari seluruh perasaannya kepada Mingyu. Masa di mana dia paling jatuh cinta kepada rambut lembut dan gigi taring kekasihnya. Dia sangat berpegang pada kebahagiaan mereka itu._

 _Pada malam terakhir di bulan agustus itu, sama seperti malam lainnya, Mingyu menculik Wonwoo dari rumah, membawa yang lebih tua berkendara sangat jauh melewati batas kota dan berhenti di tengah lapangan luas yang tidak dikenali Wonwoo. Mereka tidur di atas atap Corolla tua ayah Mingyu, menjadikan lengan sebagai bantal, berbagi minuman keras yang dicuri Mingyu dari lemari ayahnya. Wonwoo tidak tahu ada berapa jam yang terlewat hanya dengan tidur memandang bintang seraya membicarakan masa depan mereka, dia sama sekali tidak menghitung. Biasanya ketika dia bersama Mingyu, waktu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mereka melakukan hal produktif selain berbicara, berciuman atau saling menyentuh, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan._

 _Tapi terutama malam itu, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti dengan sentuhan juga bisik-bisik mesra di bawah langit berbintang Nevada dan Wonwoo pikir, "ya Tuhan aku sangat jatuh cinta dengan orang ini, aku tidak pernah mau kehilangan dia."_

 _Ketika Mingyu tertawa dan berkata, "Aku juga tidak pernah mau kehilanganmu," Wonwoo sadar kalau dia baru saja mengatakan kalimat itu keras-keras bukan hanya dalam kepalanya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah karena Mingyu baru saja mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan hal yang sama, dan ya Tuhan mereka berdua sama-sama sangat mabuk kepayang terhadap satu sama lain._

 _Wonwoo terkekeh ringan dan membalas, "Senang mengetahuinya." Sedetik kemudian pemandangan langit di atasnya sudah tertutupi oleh tubuh Mingyu dan wajah tampannya—sekali lagi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kedua tangan Mingyu diletakkan memenjara kepala Wonwoo meski yang lebih tua sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi ke mana-mana, sementara wajahnya dimajukan untuk terus menghapus sedikit jarak yang menghalangi bibir mereka bertemu._

 _Akhir agustus itu adalah yang paling panas di antara semua hari musim panas. Dan Wonwoo tidak sedang membicarakan temperatur udara ketika mengatakan itu—yah walaupun itu juga. Mingyu di atas tubuhnya mencumbu setiap inci kulit Wonwoo yang bisa diraihnya seraya membisikkan cinta tanpa henti, adalah momen paling intim yang tidak mungkin bisa dilupakan Wonwoo seumur hidup. Malam itu dia bersumpah dalam kepalanya bahwa apa pun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya setelah ini, dia tetap tidak akan melupakan rasa bibir dan kulit Mingyu di atas kulitnya._

 _Mungkin itulah sebabnya meski dia ingin menghapus memori itu secara permanen tahun-tahun berikutnya, dia tetap tinggal dalam satu bagian otak Wonwoo, seperti bekas cakaran kuku Wonwoo di atap Corolla ayah Mingyu yang tidak bisa hilang._

 _._

 _._

 _ **2 September 2013**_

 _Wonwoo belum bertemu Mingyu selama tiga hari karena ibunya menghukumnya untuk tidak keluar rumah lagi setelah perjalanan tengah malamnya yang ternyata berlanjut sampai pagi dengan Mingyu beberapa hari sebelumnya. Raut wajah ibu Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terkesan sewaktu Wonwoo membuka pintu rumah pukul empat pagi._

" _Kau masih ingat jalan pulang ke rumah ini?"_

 _Suara dingin Mama Jeon membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget sewaktu dia berusaha menutup pintu sehati-hati mungkin. Penuh rasa bersalah dia memutar tubuh dan memandang wajah ibunya._

 _Wonwoo mengeluarkan tawa yang terdengar sangat canggung bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri sebelum menjawab, "Ma..mama. Kenapa bangun cepat sekali?"_

" _Aku sama sekali tidak tidur."_

" _Ah." Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Tahu dengan pasti kalau dia adalah alasan ibunya begadang sampai pagi tapi masih berusaha bersikap diplomatis. "Kalau begitu sudah waktunya mama tidur?"_

 _Nyonya Jeon hanya menghela napas, memandang Wonwoo dengan mata merahnya yang membuat Wonwoo merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat beliau khawatir sementara dia di luar sana, berciuman dengan Mingyu, bercinta di dalam mobilnya, dan melupakan seluruh dunia. Ibunya kemudian berkata, "Basuh kakimu dan tidurlah." Dan Wonwoo tanpa kata segera menurutinya, berniat untuk tidak membuat masalah lagi. Meski dia tahu di pagi hari dia akan menerima lebih banyak ceramah juga hukuman._

 _Benar saja pukul tujuh pagi Wonwoo ditarik paksa dari atas kasurnya, Mama Jeon tidak peduli sama sekali dia baru tidur tiga jam atau tubuhnya seperti mau tumbang karena aktivitas malamnya. Wonwoo dipaksa membersihkan taman, membersihkan debu-debu di rumah, menemani ibunya belanja, memasak, semua itu dilakukan sambil menahankan omelan ibunya, dan setelah itu semua selesai, Wonwoo mendapat lebih banyak omelan yang berakhir dengan hukuman tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai musim panas selesai, juga tidak boleh bertemu Mingyu selama dua minggu. Mencoba menjadi anak yang patuh, Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak protes atau pun melanggar hukuman itu._

 _Mereka tidak bertemu tapi Wonwoo masih bisa menggunakan teknologi untuk berbicara dengan pacarnya. Hampir sepanjang hari dia tidak melepaskan ponsel sementara melakukan kegiatan lain._

" _Aku merindukanmu," rengek Wonwoo pada ponselnya._

 _Mingyu tertawa entah dari bagian mana di Nevada. Mungkin saja dia sudah ada di perbatasan negara. "Aku juga. Maaf, karena aku kau jadi dihukum."_

" _Jangan khawatir. Lagipula petualangan malam itu setimpal dengan hukuman ini. Aku tidak menyesal."_

" _Petualangannya atau bagian bermesraan denganku?" tanya Mingyu bercanda._

" _Dasar mesum." Wonwoo memutar bola mata walau Mingyu tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya. "Untung mama hanya melarangku keluar dua minggu, waktu dengan Junhui dia sangat marah dan melarangku bertemu dengannya selamanya."_

" _Dan kau menurutinya?"_

" _Aku putus dengan Junhui seminggu kemudian, Jenius."_

" _Benarkah? Aku sudah sedikit lupa dengan hubungan kalian." Wonwoo merasa bisa melihat Mingyu menyeringai iseng di seberang sana. Terutama ketika pacarnya itu melanjutkan, "Memangnya kau pernah berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama Junhui? Aku ingin mengenalnya supaya aku tahu bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuat Mama Jeon melarangmu menemuinya."_

 _Wonwoo merotasikan matanya malas. "Mama juga melarangku bertemu denganmu kalau kau lupa."_

" _Tapi hanya dua minggu," balas Mingyu penuh kemenangan. "Tentu saja aku sadar menculik dan baru mengembalikanmu di pagi hari seperti itu bukan perbuatan yang patut dipuji. Mama Jeon pasti tidak suka dan mungkin akan bilang 'Mingyu itu pengaruh buruk, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi."_

 _Mingyu tidak salah. Tepatnya Mama Jeon berkata seperti ini,_ "Rasanya kau dan Mingyu semakin tidak terkendali. Dia membuatmu jadi semakin liar seperti ini. Mama bukannya tidak mengerti, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi muda dan jatuh cinta, tapi ini sudah tahun ketigamu, kau harus lebih serius belajar. Untuk sementara mama mau kalian tidak bertemu."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Wonwoo takut-takut.

"Dua minggu." Dan sungguh kalau orang-orang berpikir dua minggu adalah waktu yang lama, bagi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak, dia bisa bertahan selama itu. Setidaknya dua minggu masih sangat singkat kalau dibandingkan dengan 'selamanya'.

" _Itu karena ibumu sebenarnya diam-diam menyukaiku," kata Mingyu bangga. "Dia mau kau menjauh dariku tapi di saat yang sama dia mau kau akhirnya tetap denganku selamanya."_

 _Wonwoo tidak menyembunyikan tawanya sewaktu membalas, "Jangan terlalu percaya diri."_

 _Tapi Mingyu memang mengucapkan kenyataan. Ibu Wonwoo suka dengan pacarnya yang ini. Karena walaupun Mingyu rajin membawanya keluar malam, dia selalu memastikan sudah mengembalikannya sebelum jam sepuluh (kecuali semalam karena mereka berkendara terlalu jauh), walaupun dia mengantarnya pulang jam empat pagi, dia memastikan Wonwoo sudah aman di dalam rumah sebelum berkendara meninggalkan kompleksnya, dia bangun sangat pagi supaya bisa menjemput Wonwoo untuk memberinya tumpangan setiap hari, jelas-jelas menunjukkan usaha terbaiknya untuk meluluhkan hati Wonwoo di saat pemuda itu sangat larut dalam patah hatinya dengan Junhui dulu—itu adalah salah satu alasan Nyonya Jeon sangat memfavoritkannya—dan dia memastikan menjaga hati Wonwoo dengan baik setelah mendapatkannya. Dia itu seperti sebuah paradoks dari bahaya dan tanggung jawab yang berwujud dalam satu entitas. Kim Mingyu._

 _._

 _._

"Kau membelikan mamaku hadiah ulang tahun?" Wonwoo bertanya, sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bungkusan kotak dengan motif hati yang baru saja diletakkan Mingyu di atas meja.

Kemarin malam Mingyu tiba-tiba saja mengiriminya pesan untuk mengajak bertemu. Meski Wonwoo ingin menolak ajakan itu, entah kenapa jarinya dengan menyedihkan malah membalas ya. Terkadang tubuhnya bergerak seenaknya jika sudah berhubungan dengan Mingyu.

"Besok ulang tahunnya," gumam Mingyu.

Itu, tentu saja Wonwoo tahu. "Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku selalu membelikannya hadiah." Mingyu mengedikkan bahu seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar.

Tapi ini adalah masalah besar. Untuk Wonwoo setidaknya. Ibunya ulang tahun besok. Lalu Mingyu dari antara semua orang datang menitipkan kado yang sepertinya sudah dipikirkan dan dibeli beberapa hari sebelumnya sementara Wonwoo sendiri, anak kandung dari ibunya sama sekali belum memutuskan apa yang ingin dia berikan. Fakta bahwa Mingyu adalah mantan kekasihnya dan barusan dia bilang apa? Kalau "dia memberi hadiah selalu" sama sekali tidak membantu. Apa yang dipikirkan Mingyu saat membeli kado ulang tahun untuk ibu mantan kekasihnya setiap tahun? Apa dia kehilangan kewarasannya?

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan Wonwoo untuk dikatakan.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa kau membeli kado untuk ulang tahun mama?"

Mingyu mengangkat bahu acuh lagi. "Kenapa tidak?" dan Wonwoo mulai merasa terganggu dengan sikap santainya.

"Dia ibuku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mantanmu, ingat?"

Mungkin ini adalah efek cahaya, tapi Wonwoo merasa Mingyu terlihat terluka selama beberapa detik sebelum dengan cepat menyingkirkan ekspresi itu. "Tentu saja aku ingat."

"Jadi kenapa?"

"Maaf _hyung_ tapi kau harus sedikit lebih spesifik dengan pertanyaanmu. Aku tidak mengerti."

Wonwoo menarik nafas sangat lama lalu mengeluarkannya lebih lama lagi sebelum memanggil pelan. "Mingyu..."

"Ya?"

"Kita..." kata Wonwoo seraya menunjuk ke arah dirinya dan Mingyu bergantian. "Kita sudah putus. Dan aku betul-betul menghargai keramahanmu, sungguh. Mama juga pasti senang kalau tahu kau masih peduli dengannya. Tapi ini... kita... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Kita sudah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti ini untukku, atau ibuku. Kita ada dalam lingkungan yang sama saja sudah cukup berat, jangan paksa dirimu."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Mingyu kali ini tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka di wajahnya lagi. Sedih, kecewa, dan apa pun yang dia rasakan saat itu, dia memastikan Wonwoo melihatnya. "Itu karena aku peduli. Denganmu, dengan Mama Jeon, walau kita sudah bukan sesuatu lagi."

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi Gyu..."

"Kau itu adalah seseorang yang berharga untukku," potong Mingyu sebelum Wonwoo bisa bicara lebih jauh. "Kurasa kalau ada sesuatu yang akan bertahan selamanya di antara kita, itu adalah perasaan itu. Aku peduli denganmu, dengan keluargamu, dengan kebahagiaanmu apa pun yang terjadi. Dan ya aku tahu kita sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi, aku sudah menerimanya sejak kau pergi ke California dua tahun lalu. Tapi walau pun kita berpisah, atau tetap berteman, atau sudah jarang bicara, kau akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang penting, seperti apa pun hubungan kita, aku tetap peduli denganmu dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungimu juga kebahagiaanmu."

"Mingyu," panggil Wonwoo. Namanya terasa seperti asam lambung di lidah Wonwoo.

Mingyu segera mengangkat kepala untuk bertemu pandang dengannya dan Wonwoo merasa sangat bersalah ketika memandang mata Mingyu. _Berhenti, jangan memandangku seperti itu setelah kata-katamu._

Terlalu banyak. Wonwoo tidak bisa menampung seluruh nostalgia yang datang bersamaan membanjiri neuronnya. Perasaan sentimental seperti ini, Wonwoo belum siap untuk membaginya dengan Mingyu. Jadi dia melakukan hal yang selalu dia lakukan. "Aku harus pergi."

Melarikan diri.

.

.

 _ **19 April 2014**_

 _Wonwoo menjalankan jemarinya di atas torso telanjang Mingyu. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan jalan-jalan ke mana saja di kota Winnemuca. Tapi sabtu kali itu hanya mereka habiskan dengan bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari di kamar Mingyu. Mobilnya sedang direparasi di bengkel, jadi mereka terjebak dalam kebosanan sampai dua hari ke depan._

" _Kau sangat menyukainya ya?" Mingyu bertanya seraya tersenyum. Karena Wonwoo menghabiskan sedikit lebih lama bermain-main di atas tato Mingyu dibanding bagian lainnya._

" _A..ap.. tidak," jawab Wonwoo tergagap lalu segera menarik tangannya menjauh. Tapi Mingyu dengan cepat menangkap pergelangannya lantas mengembalikan jari-jari Wonwoo ke atas tatonya. Dengan wajah berhiaskan semburat merah, Wonwoo kembali memainkan jarinya di atas tinta itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak suka," dustanya._

 _Tapi memangnya siapa yang dia coba tipu? Mingyu sangat tahu kalau itu kebohongan terburuk Wonwoo. Tapi kalau pun dia tahu itu, Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyinggungnya. Dia menikmati sentuhan jari dingin Wonwoo di atas kulitnya, terutama di atas tatonya._

 _Setelah beberapa saat mereka habiskan dalam hening, Wonwoo mengangkat kepala, lalu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas sebagai tumpuan sehingga dia bisa leluasa memandang wajah Mingyu. "Kau tidak takut menyesal?"_

" _Menyesal kenapa?"_

" _Ada namaku yang akan menempel permanen di tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menghapusnya. Kalaupun bisa, biayanya sangat mahal."_

 _Mingyu membuka sebelah matanya, memandang Wonwoo. "Kenapa menurutmu aku ingin menghapusnya?"_

 _Wonwoo mengedik. "Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita putus misalnya?"_

" _Apa kau mau itu? Kita putus?"_

" _Berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan," hardik Wonwoo kesal. "Serius, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau nanti kita putus, kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, tapi namaku akan bertahan di atas kulitmu menjadi pengingat memalukan kalau kau pernah cukup bodoh untuk berpikir mentato namaku di tubuhmu adalah ide bagus."_

" _Kau juga punya inisialku di rusukmu."_

" _Ini inisial. Aku bisa mengarang apa saja di masa depan dan tidak melibatkan namamu, sedangkan kau? Misalnya kau menikah nanti, pasanganmu akan selalu melihat Jeon Wonwoo tertulis di dadamu saat kalian bercinta. Dia sama sekali tidak akan senang."_

 _Mingyu tidak menjawab. Dia membuka matanya, memberikan perhatian penuh pada mata coklat Wonwoo yang diakuinya sangat disukainya. Dengan wajah serius dia berkata, "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menikah atau bercinta dengan orang yang bukan Jeon Wonwoo."_

 _Seberapa besar sipu yang ditimbulkan jawaban Mingyu itu di pipi Wonwoo, dia tetap tidak bisa puas. "Tapi tidak ada jaminan kalau kita akan selamanya bersama. Bagaimana kalau aku yang tidak ingin menikah denganmu? Dan kau terpaksa harus_ move on _dan ya kau akhirnya_ move on _tapi namaku tetap ada di sana. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sewaktu membuat tato itu?"_

 _Sekali lagi Mingyu membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk memikirkan jawaban sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan itu sewaktu membuat tato ini." Dia memandang Wonwoo dengan lembut. Seperti bagaimana dia selalu memandang pemuda itu. Ada rasa cinta yang membara diteriakkan oleh sepasang mata gelap itu. "Aku tidak sekali pun berpikir kita akan berpisah."_

 _Wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi warna merah paling gelap yang bisa dilakukannya. "Aku senang mendengar itu tapi..."_

 _Namun Mingyu menghentikan perkataan Wonwoo itu ketika dia menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berbaring menyamping, berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Sekejap itu setiap rangkaian alfabet yang sudah ada di ujung lidah Wonwoo terbang meninggalkannya. Nafasnya tertahan ketika dua pasang mata saling bertemu di keheningan. "Kuharap hubungan kita bertahan selamanya," bisik Mingyu di depan wajahnya. Dia memindahkan beberapa helai rambut dari depan dahi Wonwoo lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Sungguh aku berharap begitu. Tapi kalau kau sangat keras kepala ingin membicarakan ini, ayo kita bicarakan._

" _Kalau kita berpisah, kuharap tidak, tapi kalau kita berpisah aku mau kau mengingatku seperti ini. Aku mau kau mengingatku saat kita berbaring di atas tempat tidurku seperti ini, jari-jarimu menjelajah di atas kulitku dan menggambar peta. Ingat aku membuat tato namamu di dada kiriku, di atas jantungku karena aku sangat jatuh cinta denganmu dan kau adalah alasan jantungku berdetak seperti gila. Ingat aku membawamu di Corolla ayahku yang sudah sangat rongsok, mengelilingi kota Winnemuca yang jelek ini, menjelajah hampir seluruh negara bagian Nevada, mencumbumu di kursi kulit Corolla ayahku, di atas atapnya, di bawah bintang Nevada, di tepi Danau Tahoe, di lemari peralatan, ruang kelas, dan lapangan parkir Lowry, juga di dapur ibumu._

" _Ingat aku yang diam-diam bahagia saat hatimu hancur oleh temanmu yang menyukai rambut pirang dan mata biru dibanding rambut dan mata coklatmu yang sangat kukagumi. Ingat seluruh hal konyol yang kulakukan untuk menarik perhatianmu. Ingat aku sangat posesif denganmu dan memaksamu memasang insialku di rusukmu. Dan aku akan mengingatmu juga seluruh kekeraskepalaan dan sikap egoismu yang kutoleransi karena aku sangat sangat sangat jatuh cinta denganmu. Aku akan mengingat suara tawamu dan detak jantungmu setiap dada kita bersetuhan di mobil ayahku yang sempit. Aku mau ingat setiap saat pertama kita, berpegangan tangan, ciuman, bercinta, dan bagaimana mereka semua terasa sangat menyenangkan jadi kita melakukannya kedua kali, ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Lagu-lagu yang kau paksa kudengarkan setiap perjalanan kita._

" _Kalau tiba waktunya untuk kita berdua berpisah, aku tidak mau kau mengingat akhir dari hubungan kita. Ingat awalnya. Ingat seberapa besar aku mencintaimu. Cukup besar untuk membiarkan kulitku cacat selamanya dengan namamu di atasnya. Ingat saat pertama kau tahu aku mencintaimu dan saat pertama kau sadar kau juga mencintaiku. Apa kau..."_

 _Mingyu menghentikan pidato panjangnya ketika Wonwoo gemetar di bawah sentuhannya. Dengan cepat dia meraih wajah pemuda itu dan memaksanya menatap matanya. "Wonwoo kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan malah menangis lebih keras. Wonwoo adalah orang yang kuat, dia tidak menangis setiap hari tanpa alasan. Mingyu sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang salah dari semua yang dikatakannya hingga mengundang air mata Wonwoo. Karena itu Wonwoo tetap berusaha berbicara meski sangat sulit di tengah isakannya. "Kau tidak bisa berbicara manis seperti itu dan berpikir aku tidak akan menangis, brengsek."_

 _Itu adalah pertama kali Wonwoo memaki Mingyu, dan dia bahkan tidak sedang marah. Dia sangat bahagia sampai menangis karena dia sangat jatuh cinta dan Mingyu juga begitu. Wonwoo berharap hubungan itu bertahan selamanya._

 _._

 _._

Jam dua pagi di mobil Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa ada di situasi ini lagi. Yang Wonwoo tahu, dia ada di bar bersama teman-temannya, menari, mabuk. Seungcheol adalah tumpangan Wonwoo sewaktu berangkat dan seharusnya dia juga yang membawa Wonwoo pulang. Pastilah Wonwoo sudah sangat mabuk tadi sampai-sampai tidak sadar ke mobil siapa dia dimasukkan. Saat bangun, tiba-tiba saja dia ada di kursi penumpang mobil yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya interiornya karena belum pernah naik itu sebelumnya, lalu sejenak dia panik, berpikir kalau dia diculik, detik berikutnya dia melihat ke sebelahnya, menggelengkan kepala, berusaha memfokuskan pandangan dan terkesiap begitu melihat bagian samping wajah Mingyu.

Jelas suara kecil yang dikeluarkannya menarik perhatian Mingyu. Yang lebih muda mengalihkan mata dari jalan sejenak lalu berkata "Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja menurunkan Joshua di apartemennya tadi dan sekarang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu tapi kau malah bangun duluan," kata Mingyu lagi. Fokus sudah kembali ke jalan lengang di depannya.

Wonwoo mengonfirmasi kebenaran kata-kata Mingyu itu ketika melihat plakat-plakat yang dikenalnya di Myers Street. Beberapa belokan lagi, mereka akan sampai di Kenneth Road, dari sana lalu masuk ke Brighton Street, komplek apartemen Wonwoo. Tapi itu tetap tidak menghentikan Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada menuduh. "Kenapa aku bersamamu? Seungcheol?"

Mungkin Mingyu sengaja mengabaikan nada defensif Wonwoo atau dia memang tidak menyadarinya, dia menjawab dengan santai. "Oh, Seungcheol sama mabuknya denganmu tadi. Dia tidak bisa mengemudi. Dia memesan taksi dengan Jeonghan. Jadi dia menyuruhku mengantarmu."

Si brengsek itu, pikir Wonwoo. Dia sekitar 0,00017% percaya kalau Seungcheol benar-benar mabuk, sisanya berasumsi kalau dua orang itu hanya bersikap menyebalkan dan terlalu banyak ikut campur seperti biasa. Karena memang begitulah mereka. Wonwoo menyesal sudah bersikap lemah dan memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka dengan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hubungannya dan Mingyu. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh untuk ikut campur. Wonwoo merasa sangat kesal tetapi akhirnya memilih untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa karena rasa marah membuat lambungnya semakin mual.

"Pusing?" Mingyu bertanya saat Wonwoo mendorong tubuhnya semakin jauh ke kursi penumpang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan Wonwoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'meihat wajahmu membuatku mual, mendengar suaramu membuat kepalaku semakin sakit, jadi tolong diam' tapi itu terlalu kasar apalagi Mingyu hanya bersikap baik dengan memberinya tumpangan jadi dia mengatupkan bibirnya lebih rapat dan hanya mengangguk.

Yang tidak diharapkan Wonwoo adalah Mingyu menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mencari sesuatu di dasbor mobil sementara tangan yang lain masih memegang setir. Setelah dia menemukan yang dicarinya, dia mengulurkannya ke depan wajah Wonwoo. Obat. "Ambil ini," katanya. Wonwoo dengan patuh mengambilnya dari tangan Mingyu. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan Mingyu di depan wajahnya lagi, kali ini dengan botol air mineral. "Untuk menghilangkan pusingmu."

Sempat ragu sejenak, Wonwoo tetap menerimanya karena pilihan itu terdengar lebih baik daripada menahan sakit kepalanya. Dia meminumnya seperti perintah Mingyu, kemudian berbisik pelan setelah selesai. "Terima kasih."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum dari tempatnya di kursi pengemudi. Dan Wonwoo merasa ingin muntah. Dia sangat membenci senyum dan taringnya itu.

Tidak.

Dia bohong.

Wonwoo sangat menyukai taring Mingyu. Juga gigi depannya yang timpang. Perutnya terasa tergelitik seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalamnya. Seperti yang selalu dia rasakan ketika berkendara di jalan-jalan Nevada bersama Mingyu dengan Corolla tuanya.

Wonwoo 21 tahun yang pikirannya betul-betul sadar tidak akan mungkin mengatakan ini, tapi dia sedang setengah mabuk, mengendarai mobil pukul dua pagi hari dengan mantan kekasihnya, sama seperti hari-hari yang dulu, dan Wonwoo merasa delapan belas lagi. Jadi dia mengatakannya, "Jadi ingat masa lalu."

Kalau Mingyu terkejut dengan kalimat tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan Wonwoo, dia dengan sangat baik menyembunyikannya. "Masa lalu?"

"Ya," kata Wonwoo. Dia seharusnya menghentikan lidahnya, dia pasti akan menyesal di pagi hari tapi alkohol dalam sistemnya jauh lebih kuat dari pada sedikit rasionalitas dan harga diri yang tersisa. "Kau ingat kita selalu berkendara di jalan-jalan Winnemuca dengan Corolla ayahmu. Kau selalu mengantarku pulang sampai rumah setelah itu."

 _Wonwoo bodoh. Bagaimana Mingyu harus membalas itu?_

"Apa kau ingat? Kita bercinta di jok belakang sepulang sekolah dan saat kita mengembalikan mobil ke ayahmu, dia melihat kita seolah-olah tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Oh waktu itu juga..."

Wonwoo terus berbicara tanpa henti. Atau alkohollah yang berbicara. Mengulang kembali kisah-kisah lama yang seharusnya dia—mereka—tinggalkan di Nevada. Seharusnya dia berhenti ketika melihat tangan Mingyu yang menggenggam setir sangat kuat, sampai buku-buku jarinya menjadi putih, tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa menemukan gembok untuk lidahnya. Ini tidak adil, Wonwoo sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka sudah jauh dari rumah. Ini bukan Nevada, ini bukan Winnemuca, ini bukan Lowry High School. Ini adalah kehidupan mereka sekarang, Woodbury dengan _deadline_ yang terus menghantui, Burbank dengan lampu-lampu yang tidak pernah padam, California negara bagian yang tidak pernah tidur. Sudah waktunya _move on_. Tapi ya Tuhan di malam hari seperti ini semua jalan terlihat sama. Wonwoo seperti tidak melihat perbedaan antara Parkview Avenue dengan Kenneth Road.

Kepala Wonwoo terasa sangat ringan, efek obat pemberian Mingyu yang mulai bekerja, dia sangat mabuk, tiba-tiba merasa sangat rindu dengan jalan-jalan di Nevada itu, dengan petualangan malam mereka, dengan rasa risih di atas dada Mingyu saat dia menyentuh namanya yang ditatokan di atasnya, dia rindu Mingyu secara keseluruhan. Dan mungkin besok, saat dia bangun, sudah sadar sepenuhnya dari pengaruh alkohol, dia masih akan tetap merindukan Mingyu.

Inilah kenapa Wonwoo tidak ingin membicarakannya dengan siapa pun, atau mengingatnya barang sedikit saja. _Love is a bitch._ Dia bisa sangat mengecoh. Sedetik kau pikir kau sudah selesai merindukannya detik berikutnya kau sadar perasaan itu tidak akan pernah berhenti.

.

.

Perasaan dan ikatan yang dulu sangat kuat antara Wonwoo dengan Mingyu, bagaimana berakhirnya?

Sederhana. Ketidakpercayaan.

.

.

 _ **September-Oktober 2014**_

 _Musim gugur tidak termasuk dalam musim favorit Wonwoo, tapi musim gugur tahun 2014 adalah yang terburuk. Selain karena angin yang terlalu kencang meniup rambut dan syalnya juga warna coklat yang menutupi seluruh kota, ada juga masalah di mana dia sudah harus mulai memikirkan masa depannya dengan lebih serius karena dia sudah di tahun seniornya, tahun terakhir SMA. Lain lagi dengan tekanan yang semakin besar dari klub paduan suara. Mendekati musim liburan, Wonwoo harus berlatih lebih banyak di sekolah, sampai tenggorokannya seperti mau retak. Dia juga harus bekerja paruh waktu, sedikit membantu meringankan beban orang tuanya untuk kuliah nanti. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu dan ketidakmampuan Wonwoo untuk memanajemen waktu dengan lebih baik, nilai sekolah Wonwoo juga menjadi semakin buruk._

 _Mendekati ujian tengah semester adalah puncak stres Wonwoo. Bisa dikatakan dia mencoba melakukan segala sesuatu di saat yang bersamaan yang berakibat tidak satu pun dari itu semua yang memberi hasil yang baik, malah pekerjaan setengah-setengah yang sama sekali jauh dari sempurna. Karena itu tingkat stresnya menjadi semakin tinggi._

 _Di saat seperti ini, alangkah menyenangkan punya seorang pacar yang pengertian, sabar menungguinya berlatih dengan paduan suara, menemani di perpustakaan mengejar ketertinggalan dalam pelajaran, mengantar jemput Wonwoo ke tempat kerja dengan Corolla tua ayahnya lalu bercerita tentang harinya untuk membantu merilekskan otak Wonwoo. Kalian pasti akan berpikir Mingyu adalah tipe yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu, percaya atau tidak, Wonwoo juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Tapi sesungguhnya yang dia dapat dari Mingyu sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan itu._

 _Sejak semester ganjil dimulai, satu-satunya yang dilakukan Mingyu kalau tidak merengek minta perhatian Wonwoo, adalah merajuk di kursi pengemudi, menolak berbicara pada Wonwoo dan membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih sulit. Musim gugur mereka berjalan seperti berikut._

 _Awal september saat Wonwoo mengatakan dia mulai kerja paruh waktu, harus lebih banyak belajar, latihan dengan paduan suara, sehingga tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak dulu dengan Mingyu, yang lebih muda berkata, "Pacarku sangat membanggakan. Aku senang kau memikirkan masa depanmu dengan serius dan bekerja sangat keras. Aku akan mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak mengganggumu."_

 _Akhir september saat mengantar Wonwoo pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya, sebelum Wonwoo membuka pintu mobil, Mingyu menahan tangannya dan berkata, "Aku merindukanmu."_

 _Wonwoo menjawab dengan kening berkerut. "Tapi kita bertemu setiap hari?" Tidak tahu dia sedang menyatakan atau bertanya._

 _Mingyu memberengut manja. "Maksudku rindu bermesraan, jalan-jalan malam, menghabiskan waktu berdua yang bukan hanya memberimu tumpangan ke sekolah, tempat kerja, dan kembali ke rumah."_

" _Oh." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Wonwoo. Dia mengerti apa maksud Mingyu sejak awal, tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dengan itu. Bukannya Wonwoo tidak merindukan hal yang sama, tapi sungguh ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Mingyu sendiri tahu kalau tidak memungkinkan untuknya membagi waktu berkencan atau berkendara tanpa tujuan di malam hari. Dia sekolah sampai sore, berlatih dengan paduan suara sampai malam tiga hari seminggu sementara tiga hari sisanya dia bekerja. Setelah itu dia sudah akan terlalu lelah, tapi masih harus belajar untuk menaikkan skor GPA nya. Betul-betul tidak ada waktu untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo pikir Mingyu sudah mengerti dengan itu._

 _Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tahu aku betul-betul sulit membagi waktu sekarang kan? Kuharap kau mengerti," katanya dengan wajah meringis._

 _Dan meski bukan itu sama sekali yang ada dalam kepala Mingyu, dia memaksa senyum di wajahnya meski tidak mencapai mata. "Tentu saja aku mengerti," katanya, rasa getir tertahan di pita suaranya. "Kurasa aku hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa."_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Mingyu dan berkata, "Aku akan membagi lebih banyak waktu denganmu setidaknya setelah kegiatan paduan suara berakhir, oke?" Lalu dia keluar dari mobil setelah Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

 _Tapi tidak seperti kata-katanya, Mingyu tidak bisa mengerti dengan Wonwoo. Dia ingin pemuda itu membagi waktu untuknya. Karena tidak adil, mereka berpacaran, tapi rasanya seperti tidak lagi. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi penjelasan sikap Wonwoo berikutnya._

 _Senin terakhir di bulan september, Wonwoo mengatakan Mingyu tidak perlu menungguinya latihan paduan suara lagi karena mereka akan berlatih lebih intensif sampai larut malam. Wonwoo bilang dia punya tumpangan untuk pulang._

 _Sabtu malam Wonwoo mengirim pesan kepada Mingyu sebelum_ shift _kerjanya berakhir._ _ **Tidak perlu menjemputku, aku pulang dengan teman.**_ _Mingyu mengerutkan kening membaca pesan itu, dia baru akan mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi sebelum ponsel pintarnya berbunyi._ _ **Baiklah**_ _Mingyu mengetik balasannya dengan jempol yang menekan terlalu kuat setiap_ keypad _._

 _Minggu keesokan harinya Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telepon sebelum pukul sebelas malam. Dan saat akhirnya ponsel Mingyu berbunyi memunculkan nama Wonwoo di layar, itu hanya untuk menunjukkan satu pesan yang berbunyi_ _ **Besok tidak perlu menjemput ke sekolah.**_ _Sapaan selamat pagi Mingyu, pertanyaan apakah Wonwoo sibuk, pesan-pesan cinta dan khawatir dari Mingyu di atasnya sama sekali tidak dibalas. Begitu juga pesan Mingyu setelah itu yang bertanya,_ _ **Kenapa?**_

 _Senin pagi Mingyu tidak bangun sepagi biasanya, tidak menghabiskan serapannya dengan buru-buru, tidak berbelok ke Kirkway Drive, jalan rumah Wonwoo._

 _Selasa sampai jumat Mingyu hampir tidak mendengar satu kata pun dari Wonwoo. Tidak melihatnya di kafetaria, di toilet, di loker, di parkiran. Setiap rentetan pesan yang dikirimnya semua diabaikan dan satu-satunya pesan yang dia dapat setiap hari isinya serupa, mengatakan Mingyu tidak perlu menjemput._

 _Minggu malam Wonwoo menjawab telepon Mingyu. Mereka berbicara sampai larut malam. Mingyu mengatakan dia merindukan Wonwoo, Wonwoo membalas bahwa dia juga rindu, yang untuk alasan tertentu sangat sulit dipercaya oleh Mingyu._ Kalau kau juga rindu, kenapa tidak berusaha melihatku sekali pun minggu ini? _Mingyu sama sekali tidak berani menyuarakan pertanyaan itu. Dia bertanya tentang kegiatan Wonwoo selama seminggu mereka tidak bertemu, yang lebih tua tanpa keberatan bercerita tentang minggunya yang dihabiskan dengan belajar, bekerja, latihan paduan suara, sama seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya,_ jadi kenapa dia tidak bisa bertemu Mingyu seperti biasa? _Pertanyaan itu juga tidak disuarakan Mingyu keras. Saat Wonwoo mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa Mingyu—lagi-lagi—tidak perlu memberinya tumpangan besok, Mingyu hanya menghela nafas dan membalas, "Baiklah. Selamat malam."_

 _Senin pagi 13 Oktober, Mingyu menolak menuruti Wonwoo dan dengan keras kepala membawa mobilnya membelok ke Kirkway Avenue, di mana dia melihat Wonwoo masuk ke dalam mobil Lee Seokmin dan bertukar tawa sebelum berangkat ke sekolah._

 _._

 _._

Mingyu sengaja melewatkan belokan Brighton Street, malah terus melaju lurus di Kenneth Road. Ini sama sekali tidak luput dari perhatian Wonwoo, tapi dia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan membiarkan Mingyu membawanya ke mana pun pemuda itu berniat membawanya.

Saat itu pukul tiga pagi, dari plakat terakhir yang dilihat Wonwoo, mereka ada di Naomi Street, dua persimpangan jauhnya dari Brighton.

"Maaf, kurasa aku berbelok di tempat yang salah," kata Mingyu. Jelas berbohong, dia mengenal jalanan ini seperti punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Wonwoo menjawab santai karena dia memang sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kemudian dia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Mingyu. Menurunkan kaca jendela lantas menyandarkan kepalanya. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati angin malam yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Rasa dingin yang menyelimuti kulitnya akibat sentuhan angin malam itu sedikit membantu meredakan sakit kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih damai. Mingyu, di sisi lain dari mobil, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Lihat jalan di depanmu."

Mingyu sedikit tersentak kaget ketika mendengar bisikan tiba-tiba Wonwoo. Malu karena ketahuan menatap—padahal Wonwoo tutup mata, bagaimana bisa—dia segera mengalihkan mata dari wajah damai mantan kekasihnya itu lantas melakukan persis perintahnya tadi.

Wonwoo tertawa ringan, seolah dia bisa melihat dengan jelas pergerakan Mingyu dengan mata tertutup. "Ingat waktu di Elsenhower kau hampir mengabaikan lampu merah dan menabrak mobil orang karena terlalu sibuk memandangiku?"

Mingyu sama sekali tidak ingat, tapi dia percaya dia pasti sudah melakukan hal konyol seperti itu di masa lalu. Saking seringnya hal seperti itu terjadi, sampai-sampai Mingyu tidak bisa mengingat lagi apa yang dilakukannya, kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana. Dia selalu terdistraksi ketika menatap wajah Wonwoo. Hal yang ternyata tidak berubah bahkan setelah empat tahun.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo tersenyum dari posisinya, dan Mingyu ingin percaya kalau mungkin sekarang Wonwoo sedang memikirkan apa yang ada dalam kepalanya juga. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo membuka mata, memiringkan tubuhnya lagi, kali ini menghadap Mingyu dan bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau akrab dengan Seokmin?"

"Hm?" Mingyu berpikir sejenak. "Sejak semester dua kurasa? Kami membuat grup anak-anak Korea line 97."

Wonwoo tahu eksistensi grup itu. "Tapi bukannya kau... em benci dia?"

Mingyu mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir, tanpa sengaja menginjak gas terlalu kuat, dan mengeraskan rahang ketika memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada tahun terakhir Wonwoo di Lowry. Sesuatu yang melibatkan Seokmin, Wonwoo, dan kecerobohan Mingyu. Yang sampai sekarang membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman kalau mengingat Wonwoo sekarang sudah bahagia dengan gengnya, dia sendiri berteman baik dengan Seokmin, dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan hidup seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. "Itu dulu. Sekarang aku menyukainya. Maksudku, aku suka berteman dengannya. Dia anak yang ceria dan selalu membagi energi positif, susah untuk membencinya yang seperti itu."

"Oh," Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu memasang senyum paling palsu. "Kubilang juga apa, dia anak yang baik." Tapi dadanya seolah menjadi sangat ketat ketika mengucapkan itu dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa kesulitan bernafas. Jadi dia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, mengeluarkan kepala melalui jendela yang terbuka dan berdoa di pagi hari, ini semua hanya akan menjadi mimpi.

.

.

 _ **Akhir Oktober 2014**_

 _Kalau apa yang dilihat Mingyu senin pagi 13 oktober membuat kepalanya penuh dengan prasangka dan skenario yang melibatkan Wonwoo dan Seokmin, dia sama sekali tidak mengkomunikasikan itu dengan pacarnya. Yang ngomong-ngomong adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang pernah diambilnya. Karena dengan menyimpan itu semua sendiri, Mingyu membiarkan sangat banyak energi negatif tinggal dalam dirinya._

 _Mingyu bukan pacar yang posesif, dia tidak ingin menganggap dirinya seperti itu. Dia juga tahu kalau Wonwoo sangat akrab dengan Seokmin karena mereka sama-sama di klub paduan suara. Sebelum Mingyu pacaran dengan Wonwoo, satu atau dua kali Seokmin memberi tumpangan untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu berusaha keras, sumpah dia berusaha sangat keras untuk mengabaikan suara-suara dalam kepalanya yang mempertanyakan hubungan kedua orang itu. Karena itu sangat konyol. Wonwoo tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu di belakangnya. Tapi kalau begitu bagaimana cara menjelaskan keabsenan Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini? Penolakannya untuk tumpangan Mingyu, tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat telepon, dan ngomong-ngomong untuk tumpangan Wonwoo sepulang kerja, Mingyu tahu kemarin kalau itu juga adalah Lee Seokmin._

 _Lalu hari ini, minggu terakhir sebelum Halloween, saat akhirnya Mingyu berhasil meyakinkan Wonwoo untuk bertemu dengannya, mereka singgah membeli makanan meksiko sebentar, lalu berkendara melewati Granada Avenue yang di sepanjang pinggirnya sudah bertumpuk daun coklat kering._

 _Wonwoo sibuk dengan ponselnya, hal yang jarang dia lakukan kalau mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mingyu berusaha mengabaikannya, bukan hanya saat ini tapi sejak berapa minggu lalu. Mingyu berusaha memaklumi Wonwoo dan memberi alasan untuk setiap tindakan pacarnya itu. Tapi kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa. Wonwoo benar-benar... tidak bisa dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan semua pesan dan panggilan Mingyu di hari-hari biasa seolah dia tidak menggenggam ponselnya kecuali di malam hari untuk memberi tahu dia tidak butuh tumpangan, sementara sekarang, saat mereka bersama, Wonwoo malah tidak sekali pun mengangkat matanya dari layar ponsel._

 _Keluar dari Granada Avenue dan masuk ke Palisade Drive, sekitar 50 meter, ada sebuah taman kecil yang sepi. Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya di sana. Wonwoo akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan saat itu, melihat Wonwoo yang memasang wajah seperti itu, Mingyu merasa seluruh kemarahannya berkumpul di lambungnya, siap dimuntahkan. Dan dia melakukan itu._

" _Sebenarnya kau sedang bicara dengan siapa di ponselmu?" tanya Mingyu._

 _Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, lalu membalas dengan santai. "Bukan siapa-siapa."_

" _Bukan siapa-siapa?" Mingyu tidak bermaksud menghardik kasar, karena itu dia segera melembutkan kembali suaranya ketika melihat Wonwoo sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Wonwoo, kita sudah tiga minggu tidak bertemu, kau tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat teleponku, dan aku mengerti, oke? Aku mengerti kau sangat sibuk, dan mungkin tidak punya waktu untukku. Tapi sekarang, setidaknya sekarang, setelah kita bertemu, apa kau tidak bisa meletakkan ponselmu dan betul-betul menghabiskan hari ini denganku?"_

" _Ini diskusi penting, Gyu," jawab Wonwoo seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Seolah-olah Mingyu sedang bersikap kekanak-kanakan. "Kau tahu lomba paduan suara itu sudah..."_

 _Mingyu segera menginterupsi sinis, "Huh dengan Lee Seokmin?"_

" _Ini_ group chat _paduan suara."_

" _Di grup paduan suara ada Seokmin kan?"_

 _Wonwoo memandang bingung tapi tetap mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia vokalis utama."_

" _Oh wow senang mendengarnya."_

 _Mingyu mendengus, melempar tubuhnya sedikit terlalu keras ke sandaran kursi._

 _Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa saat sampai Wonwoo berbicara. "Apa sekarang kau merajuk?"_

" _Entahlah. Apa aku merajuk?"_

" _Baiklah aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?"_

" _Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini?" tiru Mingyu lagi._

" _Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?"_

 _Oh pertanyaan yang tepat. "Masalahku?" Mingyu mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran kursi, memandang Wonwoo dengan marah. "Masalahku adalah kau, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau."_

" _Apa maksudnya itu?"_

" _Maksudnya, aku mencoba memahamimu, oke? Aku selalu berusaha. Sejak malam itu, di subway sehabis kau dicampakkan pacarmu, lalu hari-hari setelah itu aku menghiburmu, hari-hari setelahnya lagi melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, setelahnya lagi menemanimu ke mana saja, mengantar jemputmu, membawamu berkendara ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan, mengirim pesan, menelepon, membeli hadiah. Aku melakukan segalanya, oke. Segalanya. Untukmu. Kau bilang kau butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar, bekerja, berlatih, jadi harus mengurangi waktu denganku, aku masih mencoba mengerti. Tapi ternyata kau bukan hanya mengurangi, kau menghilangkannya sepenuhnya. Oke, aku tidak keberatan. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Kau membiarkan Seokmin menjemputmu ke sekolah, menghabiskan sangat banyak waktu dengannya di sekolah, dan seolah itu belum cukup, dia juga menjemputmu dari tempat kerja. Dan sekarang, sekarang, setelah kita akhirnya bisa mendapat kesempatan berdua, apa yang kau lakukan? Berkirim pesan dengan Seokmin? Wonwoo, what the hell? Bagaimana menurutmu aku akan menanggapi itu?"_

" _Sudah kubilang ini_ group chat _?"_

" _Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengannya? Apa kau... di belakangku..."_

" _Baiklah, kau mulai bicara yang tidak masuk akal. Apa kau tadi pagi salah minum obat?"_

" _Jeon Wonwoo, ini bukan waktunya bercanda."_

 _Wonwoo diam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Kau mau aku bilang apa?"_

" _Apa kau selingkuh dengan Seokmin?"_

" _Apa menurutmu aku sanggup melakukan itu?" tanya Wonwoo kembali dengan nada tersinggung._

" _Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan di belakangku."_

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Kau tahu maksudku."_

" _Kau tidak percaya denganku?"_

" _Entahlah. Dengan kita seperti ini, sekarang, rasanya sulit percaya denganmu."_

" _Kau tidak percaya denganku..." Wonwoo berkata tenang. Suaranya sangat datar, Mingyu tahu kalau itu berarti pacarnya kesal tapi tidak sekesal dan merasa terkhianati sepertinya._

 _Dengan keras kepala Mingyu menghentikan keinginan untuk mencegah kemarahan Wonwoo. "Kau melakukan sesuatu secara sembunyi-sembunyi dengan Seokmin di belakangku, bagaimana aku bisa percaya denganmu yang begitu?"_

 _Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya memandang Mingyu dari kursinya seolah dia tidak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan yang lebih muda untuk berbicara tadi. Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan yang terasa seperti selamanya, Wonwoo berkata, "Baiklah. Percaya apa yang mau kau percaya. Terserah." Kemudian segera keluar dari mobil. Mingyu yang biasa pasti akan mencegahnya pergi atau menanyakan dia akan pulang seperti apa. Tapi Mingyu yang sedang sedih dan kecewa merasa tidak ingin peduli._

.

.

Pukul empat pagi, mereka betul-betul tersesat. Bukan karena sengaja, tapi kali ini Mingyu betul-betul mengambil belokan yang salah. Dia tidak tahu lagi mereka ada di mana. Ponsel mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang menyala. Merasa terlalu frustasi untuk menemukan jalan yang benar, akhirnya Mingyu berhenti dekat sebuah lapangan terbuka. Dia memandang Wonwoo dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku membuat kita tersesat."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Tidak masalah."

Ini betul-betul mengingatkan pada malam natal 2012, pertama kali Mingyu membawanya di Corolla tua ayahnya dan tersesat. Itu adalah salah satu dari sekian memori yang sangat kontradiktif dalam kepala Wonwoo. Terkadang dia membencinya setengah mati, tapi pada kesempatan tertentu, apalagi saat dia dalam kondisi lemah, ingatan itu membuat hatinya hangat dan merindu, saat ini salah satunya. Malam itu, saat Mingyu menyatakan perasaannya. Saat dia membuat Wonwoo merasa diinginkan, jauh melebihi Irina Scherban dengan rambut pirang emas dan mata birunya.

"Maaf." Mingyu tiba-tiba bergumam.

Tanpa berbicara, Wonwoo menggerakkan alisnya, melempar tanya. _Maaf untuk apa?_

Mingyu membuang nafas lemah. Menadah ke atas atap mobilnya. Sekarang Mingyu menggunakan mobil Nissan putih yang terlihat jauh lebih baik interior maupun eksteriornya dibanding Corolla ayahnya dulu. Tapi entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa rindu dengan mobil tua itu, yang ac dan radionya selalu rusak di saat yang tepat. Wonwoo berhenti berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum tipis. Mungkin bukan mobilnya yang membuat rindu melainkan kenangan yang tersimpan di laci-laci dan jok belakangnya.

Suara nafas Mingyu yang sangat berat terdengar sangat mencolok di antara keheningan yang mereka bagi. Wonwoo sedikit memutar lehernya untuk melihat Mingyu dan dibuat terkejut ketika langsung bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu. Wonwoo tidak pernah mengatakan ini di masa lalu, tapi dia juga selalu berpikir kalau mata coklat Mingyu, taring, dan gigi depannya yang timpang adalah kombinasi yang indah, Wonwoo sangat menyukainya.

"Akhir-akhir ini pasti sangat tidak nyaman," kata Mingyu.

Untuk sesaat Wonwoo gagal memahami implikasi perkataannya tapi dengan cepat kesadaran menubruk nasalnya. Dan menyumbat saluran pernafasan Wonwoo. "Oh. Ak..aku...tidak..."

"Apa sebaiknya aku berhenti bermain dengan kalian?"

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu mengedik. "Yah, kau lebih awal berteman dengan yang lain. Aku tidak enak kalau selalu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Apalai setelah mereka tahu..." Dia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Wonwoo memang merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi karena alasan lain. Seperti jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ketika mendengar nama Mingyu, misalnya.

"Lagi pula aku tahu kau benci denganku, dengan apa yang kulakukan dulu, jadi yeah kurasa ide bagus kalau aku berhenti muncul di depanmu."

Wonwoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'aku tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, nyatanya tidak ada yang peduli' sama seperti malam dia mengijinkan Mingyu melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya dengan Seungcheol dan yang lain. Tapi lidahnya menolak mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Untuk sekali ini, di saat pengaruh alkohol masih sangat kuat dalam mengambil keputusan untuk tubuhnya ditambah memori yang menghantam bersamaan dengan kecepatan cahaya, Wonwoo tidak bisa memasang wajah poker dan berbohong. Karena, ya Tuhan, dia peduli, sangat peduli. Dan dia tidak membenci Mingyu. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia berhenti. Bahkan jauh sebelum Mingyu mendobrak masuk lagi ke dalam kehidupannya, sebelum teman-temannya bertanya apa Wonwoo asexual dan tidak tertarik dengan cinta.

Mungkin saat dia membawa kopernya keluar dari bandara dan dia ada di dalam taxi, memandang jalan-jalan Kota Burbank yang sangat asing tetapi anehnya mengingatkannya pada Jacobsen Drive di mana dia tersesat pertama kali dengan Mingyu. Atau saat Mama Jeon memandanginya bingung di malam natal, tahun baru, dan hari-hari seterusnya hingga kelulusan karena Mingyu tidak sekali pun lagi muncul di depan pintu. Atau mungkin juga malam bulan November itu, setelah dia menutup telepon Mingyu dengan marah. Dia mengganti nomor sesudah itu dan tidak sekali pun lagi mendengar suara atau melihat Mingyu dan gigi taringnya sampai Agustus 2017 lalu.

Dada Wonwoo terasa sesak tiba-tiba, terlalu penuh dengan kata-kata yang dia biarkan menumpuk selama tiga tahun. Sesuatu tentang bagaimana dia tidak marah dengan kecerobohan Mingyu, dia sendiri ambil bagian dalam itu. Wonwoo memahami hati Mingyu dan sesungguhnya sangat sangat _sangat_ merindukannya.

.

.

 _ **31 Oktober 2014**_

 _Mingyu mencium Irina Scherban._

 _Dari semua orang di Albert M Lowry Highschool, dari semua populasi manusia di Winnemuca, Mingyu harus melampiaskan kemarahannya akan kedekatan Wonwoo Seokmin dengan mencium satu-satunya orang yang membuat Wonwoo_ insecure _terhadap dirinya._

" _Wow, apa kau serius sekarang?" Wonwoo menatap bibir Mingyu yang merah karena lipstik Irina. "Kau menuduhku selingkuh dengan temanku yang mau tidak mau harus menghabiskan waktu banyak denganku karena kami," Wonwoo membentuk tanda kutip di udara "partner duet di paduan suara dan kebetulan bekerja di tempat yang sama sementara kau di sini mencium perempuan lain secara sadar. Wow Kim Mingyu. Wow."_

 _Wonwoo tidak tahu bagian mana yang paling membuatnya marah. Apakah kamarahan Mingyu hari sebelumnya dan kurangnya rasa percaya pemuda itu padanya. (Kalau soal itu Wonwoo sudah mencoba memikirkannya dan dia memang bersalah karena tidak memberitahu Mingyu apa yang dilakukannya, dengan siapa, dan bagaimana, dia secara praktis menghilang beberapa minggu terakhir, Wonwoo ada di pihak yang salah, dia tahu, dan berniat untuk memperbaikinya dengan meminta maaf juga bicara baik-baik malam ini). Atau karena Mingyu merasa sangat marah tanpa mencoba memahami Wonwoo, mendengar penjelasannya, malah pergi mencari perempuan lain untuk dicium. Atau karena dari semua orang, perempuan itu harus Irina. Yang punya mata biru paling indah dan rambut pirang emas yang mengkilat di bawah matahari, karena dia tahu itu akan menyakiti harga diri Wonwoo._

 _ **1 November 2014**_

 _Mingyu mendatangi rumah Wonwoo, menunggunya di depan gerbang sampai tengah hari, Wonwoo menolak bertemu._

 _ **2 November 2014**_

 _Mingyu membunyikan bel, tidak ada yang menjawab._

 _ **3 November 2014**_

 _Mingyu menunggu di depan loker, di depan ruang klub Paduan Suara, di meja kafetaria, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada. Hanya Seokmin dan suara tawanya yang memuakkan sehingga Mingyu cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat-tempat itu._

 _ **4 November 2014**_

 _Mingyu menunggu di depan tempat kerja Wonwoo hingga jam kerjanya berakhir, Seokmin keluar dan mengatakan Wonwoo pulang lebih awal karena ada proyek kelas._

 _ **5-7 November 2014**_

 _Wonwoo tidak membalas pesan dan telepon Mingyu._

 _ **10 November 2014**_

 _Wonwoo menelepon lebih dulu, berbicara dengan dingin, menyuruh Mingyu berhenti muncul di tempat-tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi, berteriak, dan memutuskan Mingyu._

" _Bukan masalah Seokmin, atau Irina, atau siapa saja. Kau tidak percaya denganku. Kalau sekarang saja kau seperti ini, bagaimana kalau aku sudah kuliah nanti? Apalagi ketika kau marah, kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh untuk melampiaskannya. Dan selamat, kalau kau ingin melukai harga diriku dengan mencium Irina, kau sudah berhasil. Sekarang aku tahu kalau mata biru dan rambut pirang itu akan selalu menang dariku. Aku membencimu."_

 _Setiap maaf yang terucap di sela rentetan kalimat marah Wonwoo, tidak satu pun yang mencapai hati pemuda itu. Dia menutup telepon dengan marah dan mengganti nomornya selamanya._

 _Itu adalah terakhir kali Mingyu mendengar suara Wonwoo, sampai Agustus 2017._

 _._

 _._

Pukul enam pagi, Wonwoo tidur berhadapan di atas kasurnya dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

(W _ell_ sebenarnya dia tahu

"Kukira kita tidak akan bisa menemukan jalan yang benar," kata Mingyu setelah membantu Wonwoo berbaring di atas kasurnya. Wonwoo membalas dengan tertawa ringan. Mingyu mencuri beberapa detik lagi dari waktunya untuk memandang Wonwoo yang terlihat lelah sebelum berkata, "Baiklah, kau sudah kembali ke apartemenmu, tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasurmu, sekarang waktunya aku pulang."

Wonwoo lebih suka menyalahkan alkohol dalam tubuhnya untuk apa yang dia lakukan berikutnya. Karena dia tidak ingin Mingyu pergi. "Tinggallah."

Mingyu berhenti melangkah, berbalik memandang Wonwoo. "Apa?"

"Jangan pergi."

Mingyu melangkah ragu kembali ke arah tempat tidur, duduk di pinggirnya dan secara natural menjalankan tangannya di atas rambut Wonwoo. "Apa kau yakin?"

Tubuh Wonwoo yang bergeser ke sisi lain tempat tidur untuk memberi spasi kepada Mingyu cukup menjadi jawaban, tapi Wonwoo tetap mengucapkannya secara verbal. "Tidur di sini.")

Tidak tahu sudah seberapa lama mereka berbaring seperti itu, saling memandang, dan berbicara hal-hal remeh yang bisa mereka bicarakan, tentang Seungcheol, tentang Jeonghan, tentang masa lalu mereka, tentang hubungan aneh Soonyoung dan Jihoon, tentang Vernon dan _fanclub_ nya, tentang Seokmin dan IQ nya yang terkadang perlu dipertanyakan. Sampai mereka kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan dan Wonwoo sangat lelah tapi dia tidak ingin tidur karena ingin menikmati lebih lama rasa nyaman ketika jari-jari Mingyu mengelus lengannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun selama kuliah?" Mingyu tiba-tiba bertanya setelah cukup lama mereka hanya diam dalam posisi itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo menganguk. "Hm hm."

"Boleh kutanya kenapa?" tanya Mingyu. Dia segera menambahkan, "Maksudku kalau kau tidak keberatan tentu saja."

Wonwoo terkekeh. Dia membuka mata dan memandang Mingyu. Sudah sangat lama mereka tidak sedekat ini tapi Wonwoo masih merasa sangat familiar dengan sirkumtansi ini dan dia masih sangat jatuh cinta. "Karena aku sudah merasa cukup."

"Cukup?"

"Yap. Aku tidak mau lagi mengulanginya. Mengenal seseorang, menjadi dekat, menceritakan semua rahasiaku dengannya, membawanya masuk ke rumahku, ke bawah selimutku, membuatnya mendengar lagu-lagu kesukaanku, buku apa yang kubaca, kencan seperti apa yang menurutku menyenangkan. Aku lelah mengulangnya. Apalagi dengan kesibukan kuliah yang seperti ini, kurasa aku tidak punya energi untuk melakukan itu lagi."

"Apa itu berarti kau mau sendiri seumur hidup?"

Wonwoo terkekeh lagi. "Tidak selama itu juga. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak mau bertemu orang baru."

Mingyu menatap binar mata Wonwoo di remang cahaya pagi yang mengintip masuk dari celah gorden. Dan sesuatu dalam pandangan mata itu entah bagaimana seolah meneriakkan undangan. Pada satu detik yang terasa sangat heroik itu, keberanian Mingyu menyeruak tiba-tiba entah dari mana. "Kalau ada seseorang yang mencintaimu, dan kau tidak perlu mengulang itu semua untuk bersamanya, apa mungkin kau akan bersedia membuka hati?"

"Maksudmu seseorang yang sudah tahu musik apa yang kusukai kalau kami tersesat tengah malam di jalan yang tidak kami kenal?"

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya gugup. Tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan secepat itu menangkap tujuan kalimatnya. "Ya."

"Apa kau tahu?" Wonwoo berkata dengan suara pelan. Dia menjalankan jarinya untuk merapikan poni Mingyu. "Musik yang kusukai?"

"Aku masih punya _playlist_ lengkap lagu yang sering kau pasang."

"Apa karena kita selalu bertemu akhir-akhir ini, kau jadi kembali jatuh cinta denganku?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo itu disambut tawa Mingyu. Pertanyaan konyol, pikirnya. "Kau mengatakannya seolah aku pernah berhenti."

"Jadi kau masih selalu mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

 _ **Akhir 2014-Pertengahan 2015**_

 _Saat Wonwoo memutuskan Mingyu, dia menangis, jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah diingatnya dilakukannya seumur hidup. Terkadang dia akan merasakan dorongan aneh untuk menelepon Mingyu menggunakan nomor barunya dan memberitahunya bahwa Wonwoo rindu. Di saat yang lain dia menganggap ide itu konyol. Salju yang sangat dingin mengikuti patah hatinya itu, membuat hatinya menjadi semakin beku. Tahun bergulir dengan cepat, lalu datang tahun baru dan dia tidak menghabiskannya dengan mencium Mingyu seperti yang direncanakannya tahun sebelumnya._

 _Jalanan masih sedikit basah saat datang bulan Februari lalu bunga-bunga bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, dan dengan cepat dia menguap saat musim panas mulai mengudara. Tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo sudah sembilan belas tahun. Menangis di kamarnya karena stres menjelang ujian masuk universitas juga karena kesepian. Pada satu momen kelemahan beberapa jam sebelum ulang tahunnya berakhir, Wonwoo memandang bayangannya di cermin. Menginspeksi setiap jengkal fiturnya, mata coklatnya, rambut hitamnya, tubuh kurusnya, dia berhenti sangat lama memandangi ukiran MG berbentuk naga yang menantang sombong di rusuknya._

 _Wonwoo memikirkan seberapa banyak emosi yang dia habiskan sia-sia untuk satu anak laki-laki. Dan dia merasa konyol. Karena tidak peduli seberapa besar rasa cintanya untuk Mingyu, dia seharusnya hidup dengan kaki berpijak pada tanah bukan kepala melayang di atas awan._

 _Sejak saat itulah Wonwoo menjadi dingin._

.

.

Tapi kala dia melihat ke dalam mata coklat Mingyu, sementara kaki mereka saling mengait dan nafas begitu dekat, seluruh dinding es yang mengungkung dadanya sekejap runtuh. Hatinya kembali menjadi hangat.

Mingyu mengamati detail tekstur iris Wonwoo. Wonwoo mencoba menghitung jumlah bulu mata Mingyu. Beberapa detik mereka habiskan dalam hening hanya memandang satu sama lain. Lalu tidak tahu siapa yang bergerak duluan, mereka bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain di atas kulitnya. Mungkin hanya ada tiga sentimeter pemisah bibir mereka, dan Wonwoo segera mengeliminasinya menjadi nol. Hanya ciuman singkat, Wonwoo segera menarik wajahnya menjauh dan berbisik, "Mingyu."

Nama Mingyu masih terasa seperti alkohol basi dan seluruh kenangan yang tidak mau meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri. "Kalau kita mengulang Nevada di California, apa kali ini kita akan baik-baik saja?"

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu kalau tidak mencoba."

Dan mungkin, Wonwoo terlalu penasaran sehingga dia bersedia mencoba. Atau mungkin dia hanya masih terlalu mencintai Mingyu. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya hidup dengan kepala di atas awan selama dia tidak sendiri. Kali ini, dia berharap hubungan mereka tetap bertahan selamanya.

"Ayo kita pacaran lagi."

* * *

 ** _—fin—_**

* * *

 _semoga suka :) tell me what you think hehe. criics are welcomed as long as you talk politely or nicely ^^_


End file.
